Ivypool's True Self
by Wolferret
Summary: Was Ivypool really spying for the Clans on the Dark forest or was it the opposite? Who really killed Hollyleaf? What will happen when Ivypool is expecting kits and everyone wants to know whom the father is. Dovewing finds the truth but is never to be seen again. Will the kits be evil? IvyxHawk
1. Begining

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

**Bramblestar—** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **

**Squirrelflight—**dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine ****Cats: **

**Jayfeather—** gray tabby tom with blind ice-blue eyes

**Leafpool—**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (only considered a med cat by ThunderClan)

**Warriors:**

**Dustpelt—** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Brackenfur—**golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Cloudtail—** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**—white she-cat with ginger patches with blue eyes

**Millie—** striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw—**golden-brown tabby tom

**Birchfall—**light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Whitewing—**white she-cat with green eyes

**Hazeltail—**small gray-and-white she-cat

**Berrynose—**cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail and bright eyes

**Mousewhisker—**gray-and-white tom with green eyes

**Lilyheart—** dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Lionblaze—**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap—**reddish tabby tom

**Cherryfall—** ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Icecloud— **snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Dovewing—**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Rosepetal—**dark cream she-cat

**Molewhisker**— brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

**Poppyfrost—**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Blossomfall—**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Toadstep—**black-and-white tom

**Bumblestripe—**very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Queens:**

**Daisy—**cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace with ice-blue eyes

**Cinderheart—**gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Hollykit—** black she-cat with green eyes, **Sorrelkit—** dark brown she-kit with amber eyes,** Fernkit—** yellow tabby tom with dark blue eyes)

**Ivypool—** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Purdy—**plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

**Spiderleg—**long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly amber eyes

**Sandstorm—**pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Graystripe—**long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes

**Briarlight—**dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

* * *

**Place of No Stars**

**Leaders:**

**Hawkfrost—** dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and ice-blue eyes

**Mapleshade— **Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **

**Ivypool—** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (night cat)

**Warriors: (some are invented)**

** Clawface—** dark brown tom and amber eyes

** Redwillow—** mottled brown and ginger tom and amber eyes

**Maggottail— **tortoiseshell tom with white spots on his tail and yellow eyes

**Shredtail—**dark brown tabby tom with an injured tail and amber eyes

**Silverhawk—**ragged, pale gray tabby tom and amber eyes

**Snowtuft— **small, skinny white tom and pale blue eyes

**Sparrowfeather— **small, mottled brown tabby she-cat and blue eyes

**Darkstripe— **dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

**Thistleclaw—**mottled gray tom with a white face and shoulders and amber eyes

**Sandfire—** gray with hints of ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Nightstorm—** black she-cat with gray paws and yellow eyes

**Owlstrike—** light brown tom with amber eyes

**Moondrop— **pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Darkface— **white tom with a black face, paws and tail and amber eyes

**Blackstripe— **pure white she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

**Spiderfang— **black she-cat with long fangs and amber eyes

**Shadowscar****— **black and gray tom with long scar across his face and amber eyes

**Snakefang****— **gray tabby tom and amber eyes

**Clawstrike****—** light brown she-cat with crisscross scars across her muzzle and amber eyes.

**Hawktalon****—** light brown tabby she-cat and amber eyes

**Wildpelt****—** black and white tom with a ruffled and scarred pelt and amber eyes

**Scarfeather****—** blue/grey she-cat with a long, deep scar across her face and amber eyes

**Bloodclaw****—**reddish she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

**Coldstripe****—** Gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

**Deadlion****—** ginger tom with an injured tail that makes it look like a lion's tail and amber eyes

**Darkshadow—** silver and black tabby she-cat and yellow eyes.

**Night Cats: (cats that still live with the clans, still living)**

** Breezepelt—** black tom with amber eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **

**Mistystar— **gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **

**Reedwhisker— **black tom with dark gray eyes

**Medicine Cats: **

**Mothwing— **beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Willowshine—** gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **

**Rowanstar—**dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **

**Crowfrost—**black–and-white tom

**Medicine Cat: **

**Littlecloud— **very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Tawnypelt—**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Dawnpelt—** cream-furred she-cat

**Tigerheart—** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **

**Onestar—** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **

**Harespring—** brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cats: **

**Kestrelflight—** mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Breezepelt—** black tom with amber eyes

**Crowfeather— **dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Nightcloud— **black she-cat with amber eyes

**Heathertail— **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**StarClan**

**Spottedleaf—** beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat and amber eyes

**Yellowfang—** dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face and bright orange eyes

**Bluestar—** blue-gray she-cat, tinged silver hair around her muzzle and ice-blue eyes

**Flametail—**dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes

**Hollyleaf—**black she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"The battle is finally over," Dovewing said. "Oh I feel so bad for Jayfeather and Lionblaze, their sister had just come back."

"Well we can't do anything about it, Dovewing" Dovewing's sister, Ivypool replied.

"Why did Hawkfrost have to kill her?" Dovewing demanded.

Ivypool froze but said "That's what happens when cat's fight."

_Why did she freeze like that? I feel like she knows something I don't. _Dovewing thought to herself. _Don't be mouse brain she probably just feels bad, Hollyleaf saved her life after all. _Dovewing what brought back to reality as Ivypool was walking away sadly, _I wonder, is it just that? _Dovewing decided to follow Ivypool out of camp. Ivypool's silver-and-white fur shined under the moonlight. She stopped when she arrived at the lake.

"Oh, Hawkfrost," Ivypool was whispering, Dovewing almost had to use her powers to hear what she was saying. "When will I see you again?"

Dovewing almost gasped out loud, _are you mouse-brained? Why would you want to see Hawkfrost again, he's such an evil creature! Almost as much as his father, Tigerstar! Isn't he dead though?_ Dovewing decided to go back to camp, _what should I do? Talk to Ivypool or Jayfeather maybe?_

* * *

Dovewing woke up in the warriors' den, she smelled Ivypool's nest but it didn't seem that she slept there. Dovewing got out of the den to get some prey, and sat down to eat it.

"Dovewing?" Jayfeather came up behind her, "I'm a little worried about your sister, have you seen something strange happening with her."

_Should I tell him? No I have to be sure first. _Dovewing thought. "I think she just feels bad that Hollyleaf died saving her from Hawkfrost." _Wait a second! Why would Ivypool want to see Hawkfrost if he wanted to kill her? Oh my! What happened that day?_

* * *

**I know this is a very small chapter, it's more like a prologue, i'll make the other ones bigger.**


	2. Seperation

**Chapter 2**

Ivypool had fallen asleep by the lake, when she woke up Ivypool thought she smelled Dovewing, _Had she followed me?_ Ivypool came back to camp, Jayfeather was leaving Dovewing to eat alone and Ivypool's sister was looking confused in her own thoughts. _I'll have to keep an eye on her! I hope she wasn't looking in the Dark Forest!_

Ivypool decided to go to her nest and sleep, _I haven't slept that much during the night,_ Ivypool thought happily. Ivypool lied down in her nest and yawned.

* * *

Ivypool was woken up by a paw poking her on the side.

"Ivypool!" it was Dovewing, the gray she-cat was staring at her, "We're on a hunting patrol, come on, get up."

"I'm up, I'm up, Dovewing," Ivypool mewed quietly.

Ivypool saw that Thornclaw, Mousewhisker and Berrynose were waiting impatiently after them.

"Ivypool," Mousewhisker demanded, "Have you slept all day?"

Ivypool didn't answer, but walked out of camp not waiting for the patrol. She could hear Dovewing walking after her.

"Thornclaw said that we would be hunting together," Dovewing said catching up to her, "The others are also hunting together, where do you want to hunt?"

"Toward ShadowClan maybe, there are squirrels there," Ivypool replied.

"Sure," Dovewing said.

Ivypool stared at her sister, she could tell that she wanted to ask her something. Ivypool didn't want to know what that was so she broke into a run toward ShadowClan territory. Then she heard movement close to a birch tree, she smelt the air, it was a mouse. Ivypool went into hunting position and jumped on the mouse breaking its neck with a swift bite.

It had been a while that she was hunting; Ivypool had caught two more mice and a big squirrel. She was walking back to camp when her sister came up to her carrying a rabbit and a black bird.

"Nice squirrel!" Dovewing managed to say, "It's huge!"

Ivypool just nodded and they walked back to camp, they put their catch in the fresh kill, when Dovewing asked.

"Why did you run away like that," her pale blue eyes curious.

"I just felt like running," Ivypool replied before going back to her nest.

_I'm coming Hawkfrost_ Ivypool smiled before lying down. Ivypool was about to fall asleep when Dovewing came up to her.

"Ivypool, lets go for a walk, like we used to."

"Not now," Ivypool replied coldly. She looked up at her sister, Dovewing's eyes were full of hurt. _There now you feel like I felt, when you were always to occupied with Lionblaze, Jayfeather and even Firestar to have some time for your sister. _Ivypool closed her eyes, she heard Dovewing leave the den dragging her tail.

* * *

Ivypool opened her eyes in the Dark Forest. _I still don't understand how Hawkfrost and Mapleshade managed to stay "alive". Brambleclaw… Bramblestar and Firestar killed them. _Since Tigerstar and Brokenstar were dead, Hawkfrost has become leader alongside Mapleshade.

"Ivypool," Mapleshade said approaching Ivypool, "Hawkfrost and I decided to appoint a _deputy _tonight!"

"Really! Who?" Ivypool asked excitedly.

"That's a surprise, my dear," Mapleshade replied, "If you're looking for Hawkfrost he's at the black tree fighting hollow."

"Is he occupied?" Ivypool asked.

"He's watching some fighting" the tortoiseshell laughed.

"Ah, I see," smiled Ivypool, "See you later Mapleshade."

As Ivypool walked to the hollow, she immediately spotted Hawkfrost his pelt shining. He was sitting on a rock staring at Clawface and Snowtuft fighting. Clawface's dark brown pelt looked like dirt when he was digging into Snowtuft's white fur. Ivypool walked over to Hawkfrost, his dark brown tabby fur fluffed up.

"Well hello there," the dark brown tom meowed to Ivypool not taking his eyes off the fighting.

As Ivypool jumped onto the rock she said, "Mapleshade told me that you will be naming a deputy tonight."

"Indeed we are," Hawkfrost replied staring at Ivypool with his ice-blue eyes, "I think you are going to like the choice."

"If you say so," Ivypool said, "I'm guessing you wont tell me who it is."

"I want to keep it a secret for now," Hawkfrost said turning his eyes back to the fighting cats.

"I see," Ivypool mewed, also turning to the fighting cats. Clawface was now biting into Snowtuft who was yowling in pain.

"Dovewing is so annoying, I think she followed me last night!" Ivypool spat at last.

Hawkfrost looked at Ivypool for a moment, "Clawface! Snowtuft! That's enough for now." Hawkfrost said before jumping off the rock. Ivypool followed after him.

"Did she say anything to you?" Hawkfrost asked curiously.

"No but she was acting weirdly when I came back to camp, and i had smelt her near the lake," Ivypool told Hawkfrost.

"Maybe you should…" Hawkfrost started before continuing by, "Someone is trying to walk you up, see you tonight Ivypool."

* * *

"Ivypool!" Whitewing was saying, "Come with me."

"Mom! What is it?" Ivypool asked.

"Just come with me," her only reply was.

Whitewing was walking towards the forest, Ivypool followed slowly after her. When they were in the forest Whitewing looked at Ivypool her green eyes showing concern.

"Ivypool, you have been acting weirdly since the battle," she said.

_Are you serious?! _Ivypool thought.

"You know it's not your fault that Hollyleaf died, it was her choice to save you, she died as a true warrior.

_What?_ "I know that mother!" Ivypool almost snapped.

"Really? Then why are you acting so oddly?"

"Am not!"

"You are not spending any time with your Clanmates, not even with your sister, if Hollyleaf's death is not bothering you than what is?"

"Nothing mom!" Ivypool spoke, "Everything is perfectly fine!"

Ivypool turned and started running towards the lake,_ everything is more than fine, I have everything I need! _She tried to convince herself. Ivypool looked at the sky. _In a couple of hours everything will be… if only I could never wake up…_

* * *

**howd you like it so far?**


	3. Deputyship & Realization

**Chapter 3**

Dovewing had seen everything that happened between Ivypool and their mother._ Something is really wrong, I should see what's going on in the Dark Forest tonight._ Dovewing decided, _where else could Ivypool see him?_

Now that it was night, Dovewing waited for everyone to fall asleep and she sent her powers into the Place of No Stars. Their were cats speaking close by.

"I wonder who they chose to be the new deputy?" a white cat with a huge scar was asking.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Mapleshade and Hawkfrost know what their doing," a pale gray tom answered.

"Of course they know what their doing," a familiar voice spat out. It was Ivypool. "How dare you say something like that!"

"Sorry," the two cats said in unison, "It won't happen again Ivypool."

"It better not!" Ivypool growled before walking away.

_Oh Ivypool! What are you doing here… wait a second did those cats say Hawkfrost and Mapleshade? But how are they not dead?_ Dovewing realized that all the cats were gathered at the foot of a rock.

"Let all cats old enough to kill their own enemies gather here," Hawkfrost said jumping on top of the rock followed by Mapleshade, "We are gathered here to name the new deputy."

Everyone had stopped talking and was listening; the Dark Forest was unnaturally quiet and still.

"Ivypool! You will be the new deputy," Mapleshade announced. "Come forward and take your place."

Ivypool advanced towards the rock and jumped onto a lower part of the rock. Dovewing couldn't believe it, Ivypool her sister, the Place of No Stars deputy. _How can something like that happen?_

"Wow! This is a great honor to be your deputy Mapleshade and Hawkfrost," Ivypool meowed.

"What?!" a cat asked.

The happiness in Ivypool's eyes turns to cold anger. Hawkfrost and Mapleshade were scanning the crowd to figure out who said that.

"Who said that!" Hawkfrost yowled.

"Why choose a night cat and not a fully Dark Forest warrior?" a gray tom with a white face and shoulders asked.

"Thistleclaw, are you accusing me of not being loyal?" Ivypool spat out.

"No! It's just that you're not always here, Ivypo-" Thistleclaw started.

The silver-and-white tabby she-cat had jumped on him and was attacking him. _Ivypool! What are you doing, he's bigger than you._ Dovewing was panicked. _What do I do? Do I wake her up?_ But then Hawkfrost yelled,

"You shall not attack your deputy! Thistleclaw."

"But she attacked me," he spat back.

"So what?" Mapleshade growled.

Ivypool returned to her spot. _Wow! _Dovewing thought_ Hawkfrost and Mapleshade took Ivypool's side! _

"This gathering is over," Mapleshade yowled.

Dovewing saw Ivypool and Hawkfrost walking away their fur brushing against each other. _Don't tell me their mates!_ _No, Ivypool wouldn't be that mouse-brained._ Dovewing had seen enough, she had to sleep now. _Oh! Ivypool! What are you doing?_

* * *

Dovewing woke up and wondered what to do, she looked for Ivypool but she wasn't in the warriors den. Dovewing smelled her sister's nest; _She was here not long ago._ Dovewing came out of the warriors' den and went to the fresh kill pile. She chose a squirrel and sat down to eat.

She didn't know what to do with the knowledge she had gained during the night. _Should I talk to Ivypool and ask her what she thinks she's doing and then maybe talk to Jayfeather. _ At that moment Ivypool came out of Jayfeather's den, _what was she doing there, I didn't think Thisleclaw had hurt her that much. _After Ivypool had left Dovewing went to see Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather," Dovewing meowed, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Dovewing come in," Jayfeather replied, "What is it?"

"Well I just saw Ivypool leave your den and I was worried, was she hurt?" Dovewing asked.

"Well, tiny scratches," Jayfeather replied, "she said that she had a torn in her nest, nothing bad."

Dovewing was about to leave when Jayfeather added. "I think she's expecting kits."

"What!" Dovewing yelled.

"Shhh, don't yell Dovewing," Jayfeather snapped, "Do you know who the father might be?"

"Oh I have my little idea, and it's no good!" Dovewing replied, "Oh my! I have to find her!"

"Dovewing! Wait, I want to know," Jayfeather demanded, "Is their something that I might want to know?"

"I'll tell you later, just for your knowledge Hawkfrost and Mapleshade are still 'alive' if we can say," Dovewing blurted out before running out of the den and into the forest.

_Ivypool where are you?_ Dovewing cast out her powers to find her sister. _By the lake… as always. Wait a sec, who is she talking to? _Dovewing ran silently towards the lake. Finally there she was, Dovewing hid into the bushes.

"Are you serious, Ivypool?" a voice was saying happily, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it!" Ivypool replied lovingly.

"Wow! That's amazing! We're going to have kits" a tom exclaimed.

Dovewing tried to see to whom her sister was talking to. He smelt like, _Oh no, he smells like the Dark Forest! It must be Hawkfrost! Oh Ivypool…_

"I must go back now, before Dovewing starts wondering where I am again," Ivypool mewed.

"See you tonight love!" Hawkfrost answer came, and then he disappeared.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing snapped, "What do you think you're doing?"

Ivypool turned around shocked and her claws sliding out.

"Were you spying on me again?" Ivypool spat, "I smelt you by the lake a couple of days earlier."

"I'm just worried about you," Dovewing told her sister.

"Ha! You worried about me! Since when do you even care about me?" snapped Ivypool coldly.

"I've always cared about you Ivypool," Dovewing replied.

"Ya right, you were always too occupied with your power friends to even have a minute for your sister."

Dovewing was horrified by all the hatred Ivypool had against Dovewing.

"I didn't know you felt that way!" snapped Dovewing.

"Of course not, you're even more blind than Jayfeather, you just care about yourself and now you want to be best friends with me like if nothing ever happened, well you're wrong!" growled Ivypool furiously her dark blue eyes full of hatred.

"But Ivypool we're sisters…"

"Sisters! I don't have a sister! You are nothing to me Dovewing, you are nothing! My family is in the Dark Forest, I have no family here!"

Anger was building in Dovewing.

"Okay then, so be it," snapped Dovewing before running away.

"Oh congrats for your new deputyship and your kits!" she yowled back sarcasticly.

Dovewing stopped a little while away from camp and started crying. She couldn't believe all the anger Ivypool had. _And it's my entire fault! Stupid powers, I lost my sister!_

* * *

**what do you think is ****coming next?**


	4. Finding the Truth

**Chapter 4**

It had been a moon since Dovewing and Ivypool had their fight. Dovewing knew that everyone wanted to know who Ivypool's mate was but obviously no tom said that he was the father of her kits. Ivypool was now sleeping in the nursery. Dovewing still hadn't told Jayfeather what he wanted to know._ I should talk to him today_ she thought. Dovewing looked into the nursery and saw that Ivypool was sleeping. _Maybe it's the right time._

"Maybe it's Bumblestripe," Rosepetal was laying down with Brackenfur, Spiderleg and Lilyheart.

"No, I thought he was interested in Dovewing," Lilyheart replied.

"Maybe Toadstep?" Spiderleg offered.

"I don't know, she's not hanging out with anyone," Brackenfur added.

"Are you saying that the father is from another clan?" Rosepetal exclaimed.

"Maybe we should ask Dovewing or Whitewing, they might know!" Lilyheart meowed.

_Talking about Ivypool and her kits… As always!_ Dovewing thought.

"Dovewing!" Lilyheart spoke, "Come here, I want… well we would like to ask you a question."

"Yes," Dovewing replied walking towards the dark tabby she-cat, "What is it?"

_Why am I asking? I already know what her question is going to be!_ Wondered Dovewing.

"Well it's about your sister," Rosepetal spoke at last.

"We were wondering if you knew who her kits' father is?" Lilyheart added.

"I don't," lied Dovewing, "She didn't tell me."

Dovewing walked away toward Jayfeather's den. _I have to tell him. _

"Jayfeather?" Dovewing asked.

"What are you going to tell him?" a voice came up behind her.

Dovewing whipped around to see dark-blue eyes staring at her menacingly.

"Ivypool," Dovewing exclaimed, "What do you want?"

"I want you to answer my question!"

"I'm going to tell him the truth!" Dovewing snapped.

"Are you sure about that?" Ivypool replied with an emotion Dovewing could not decrypt, "I want to talk to you first."

"Really, talk then!" Dovewing said.

"No, not here," Ivypool whispered looking around, "Meet me by the lake at nightfall. Come alone!" then she turned around to go back in the nursery.

Dovewing realized that the cats that were still in camp had been watching them. _That's why she whispered. _Dovewing realized. _I can't wait till tomorrow I have to tell Jayfeather what I know now!_

"Dovewing, were you waiting for me?" Jayfeather managed to ask through a bunch of leaves he was carrying.

"I… I was," Dovewing said quietly, and then added, "We should go in the forest."

Jayfeather nodded and disappeared in his den. He reappeared a moment later.

"You might as well help me gather some yarrow and catmint," he said.

Dovewing nodded and followed Jayfeather out of camp and into the forest. They were heading towards the abandoned twoleg nest.

"Tell me, Dovewing," Jayfeather said while finding the catmint.

"Well… its Ivypool," Dovewing started, "I hate doing this…"

"Go on already!" Jayfeather's impatient mew rang.

"She's still going into the Place of No Stars… I-I followed her with my hearing one night, she had been made deputy… oh Jayfeather, what is she doing?"

"Oh, I see, that's not good. Is there something else," Jayfeather spoke quietly, as if he was disconnected from reality.

"Well, I um I know who her kits' father is…" Dovewing blurted out.

"Who?" Jayfeather's attention was fully back.

"I'm … um… Hawkfrost…" Dovewing told sadly.

"Are you sure? Dovewing?" Jayfeather asked.

"I followed her after you told me that she was expecting, she was by the lake with a tom that smelt like the Dark Forest, they were talking about the kits," Dovewing spoke.

"That doesn't mean that the father is Hawkfrost-" Jayfeather started.

"You weren't in the Dark Forest when I was, they walked away their fur brushing against each other…" Dovewing said cutting off the gray tabby medicine cat.

"Ah! That is not good…" Jayfeather started, but stopped, as it seemed that he realized something, the expression in his ice-blue eyes changed from confusion to madness, passing by sadness and surprise.

"Jayfeather? Is everything fine?" Dovewing asked concerned.

"I just don't understand why she would mate with the cat that killed Hollyleaf?" he sadly said at last.

_He has a point, Hollyleaf gave her life protecting Ivypool, so why would she become her killer's mate? Unless… Hawkfrost didn't kill her, but then why did Ivypool say that Hawkfrost had killed her? I'll ask her when I'm at the lake._

"I could ask her, she told me to-" Dovewing stopped, _she told me not to tell anyone._

"Yes?" Jayfeather asked. Dovewing realized that it wasn't a question but an order that the medicine cat had told.

"Well she told me not to tell anyone… I'm suppose to meet her by the lake at night fall," Dovewing told Jayfeather.

"Did she tell you why?" Jayfeather asked.

"She said she wanted to talk to me," Dovewing replied.

* * *

_Talk? Are you sure about that? _Jayfeather thought.

"Carry those back to camp," Jayfeather told Dovewing pushing the catmint towards her, "I'll get the yarrow."

As Jayfeather walked away he thought, _why would Ivypool have kits with the murder of the cat that saved her life. She wouldn't so obviously she didn't tell the truth about my sister's death! If so then what happened that day? Does that mean that she was not actually spying on the Dark Forest but was just pretending to! _

_The Place of No Star's deputy!_ Jayfeather was too caught in his thoughts to realize where he was going.

"Ouch!" yowled Jayfeather as he slammed into an oak tree.

Jayfeather wondered what Ivypool was doing so he decided to find out.

"_Of course I will,"_ Ivypool was thinking,_ "I've been waiting too long already, it will be a joy to take my revenge on her. She had made me suffer enough!"_

Jayfeather froze, "Oh my!" he meowed out loud. _What is she planning to do? And on whom is she going to take revenge on? Ivypool, what have you become?_

* * *

**Hope you like it, don't forget to comment (if you found some spelling mistakes, you can tell me, like that i'll fix them)**

**if you can't wait for next chapter (little something for you to think about)**

**a cat is going to die. :o**


	5. Revenge

**WARNING GORE in the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_How should I do this? _Ivypool was thinking _should I let her time to speak and understand what is going on or should I not let her see it coming? _

_Nightfall is almost here._ Ivypool went out of camp by the dirt place tunnel,_ I can't let anyone see me! _She walk towards the lake where she was suppose to meet Dovewing. _The forest is nice at night, cool and comforting. _She came up to the lake were Dovewing was already waiting for her. _Mouse dung!_

"Ivypool?" Dovewing spoke quietly, turning to look at Ivypool with her blue eyes.

"I have a question for you, Dovewing!" Ivypool spoke walking slowly toward the gray she-cat.

Dovewing was backing away, smiling Ivypool asked, "Are you scared of me?"

"What?" exclaimed the gray warrior.

"Are you scared of me?" Ivypool repeated walking around Dovewing, "You, and me alone. Far away from your Clanmates."

Dovewing shook her head.

"Really? I can see the fear in your eyes Dovewing, and I smell fear coming from you!" Ivypool whispered.

"I- I have to ask you something," Dovewing spoke at last.

"Go on, ask me, I'm not going to bite you." _Yet!_

"Well why are you Hawkfrost's mate… he killed Hollyleaf, she gave her life to save you!" Dovewing blurted out.

"Are you sure that Hawkfrost is the cat who killed her," Ivypool asked smiling.

"B-but that's what you had said..." Dovewing's fear was growing inside her.

"And you believe everything that is told to you?" Ivypool spat.

"N-no it's just that you-you're my sister, why wouldn't I believe you," Dovewing mewed.

"I already told you Dovewing! I don't have a sister!" Ivypool told the gray cat coldly, and then added, "Hawkfrost didn't kill Hollyleaf!"

"Then who d-did?" Dovewing was shaking fearfully now.

"I did! Dovewing! I did and she didn't even see it coming! She was fighting against Hawkfrost, I came up behind her and jumped on her neck, _crack_ and she was dead."

"Ivy-Ivypool? Wha-what are you saying?" Horror flashed into the gray she-cat's pale blue eyes.

"What an honor don't you think?" Ivypool asked.

"What's an honor?" Dovewing asked starting to be panicked.

"To be killed by the Place of No Star's deputy!"

"B-but you weren't deputy then," Dovewing replied, looking for a place to escape.

"I know! I wasn't talking about Hollyleaf," Ivypool laughed.

The fear inside of Dovewing's pale blue eyes disappeared to be replaced by horror as Ivypool leaped on top of her.

"Are you ready to die, _sister_?" Ivypool asked with contempt as she was pinning Dovewing to the cold hard earth.

"Ivy-pool… please!" Dovewing pleaded.

Ivypool laughed, "You should of thought about it before!"

She opened her jaw and closed it on Dovewing's neck; blood started pouring out on her gray pelt. Then Ivypool clawed her sister's stomach with her back paws.

"No!" wailed Dovewing, who started gasping for breath.

When Dovewing was about to pass out Ivypool let go of her neck.

Dovewing started breathing hard and opened her eyes that showed terror as she looked at her sister. When Dovewing got some of her strength back Ivypool bit back on Dovewing's neck, not to kill her but to stop the air from passing. _You will suffer! As I once did._ Ivypool kept on biting her neck before letting go until Dovewing's eyes stopped showing terror but started to plead Ivypool to stop her suffering by killing her. _If that is what you want…_Ivypool turned Dovewing on her stomach her blood was everywhere now and Ivypool started to claw her back. Dovewing yowled in agony, and then finally Ivypool bit the back of Dovewing's neck, it cracked. Dovewing was dead.

"_I never thought you would make her suffer that much!"_ exclaimed Hawkfrost's surprised voice in her mind.

_She deserved it!_ Ivypool replied coldly while she was going down to the lake to wash all the blood she was covered in. Then she started digging a hole, dragged Dovewing's body into it and started covering her up. _They will never find you!_

* * *

Ivypool was woken up by her mother's paw poking her on the side.

"Ivypool! Do you know were your sister is?" Whitewing asked her green eye worried.

"No," Ivypool replied yawning, "I have no clue."

"Oh! She hasn't slept in her nest!" Whitewing replied, "If you see her, can you tell her that Jayfeather is looking for her."

"Sure, now can I go back to sleep?" Ivypool commented.

"Yes, of course," Whitewing replied, "I'm just worried, I should tell Bramblestar to send a patrol looking for her." Then she left.

_You didn't ask Bramblestar to get a patrol looking for me when I slept by the lake! She was your favorite; she was everyone's favorite! You will never see her again anyway!_ Ivypool got up and walked to the fresh kill pile and took a squirrel. _Now I have to look worried, I wonder why Jayfeather wanted to see her about._

"Ivypool," Bramblestar's voice came up as Ivypool finished her squirrel, "I'm sending a patrol to look for your sister, I imagine that you would like to go with them."

_Not really!_ "Yes, of course!" she lied.

"They're leaving now!" Bramblestar explained, looking towards the entrance, where Lionblaze was waiting with Whitewing, Birchfall and Cloudtail.

Ivypool walked towards them trying to look worried. _Awesome! Lionblaze! One of the three… now two!_ As they were leaving camp Ivypool looked back to see Jayfeather staring at her, his blue eyes fixing, _Wait he can't stare, he's blind,_ she realized awkwardly. _That's creepy! It's like as if he was watching me. _Ivypool followed the rest of the patrol with Cloudtail in the lead, since he's the best tracker. The group stopped by the lake and Ivypool heard her mother and father gasp.

"Whose blood is this?" Lionblaze wondered out loud.

"I-I can't be sure…" Cloudtail replied quietly and decided, "We have to go back to camp and report this to Bramblestar!"

"What about my daughter?" Whitewing exclaimed, "What if a fox caught her?"

"Her track stopped here… I am so sorry," Cloudtail replied walking back to camp, "There has not been a fox here I can assure you that."

_That didn't go too bad!_ Ivypool realized happily walking back to camp. As they walked into camp Cloudtail walked over to Bramblestar who was sitting next to Jayfeather and Leafpool. _I wonder what they were talking about_. As Cloudtail was telling them what they found, Jayfeather suddenly turned his blind eyes towards Ivypool. Ivypool got freaked out and ran back into the forest, _Dovewing told him something, I'm sure of that… but what? But I'm not sure I like the idea of asking him or hurting a medicine cat! I've killed one of the three after all…_

* * *

**dont forget to comment any ideas you have and tell me if i did any mistakes**


	6. Understanding

**Chapter 6**

_I have to find out what happened. _Jayfeather thought silently as he was eating a mouse. _Dovewing can't just disappear, so that blood they found must be hers. But then where's her body? It's been almost half a moon since she disappeared…_

Jayfeather heard Bramblestar approaching him.

"Jayfeather?" the leader asked, "Did StarClan tell you anything about Dovewing?" silently he added, "Or seen her there?"

"No Bramblestar, StarClan has been quiet," Jayfeather told the brown leader.

"Could you ask StarClan when you see them tonight?" Bramblestar demanded.

"Yes, I will, but StarClan doesn't always respond, and you know that!" Jayfeather meowed back.

Jayfeather could tell that Bramblestar was nodding, and then he walked away quietly. _I would prefer going into Ivypool's dream but if that is what he wants… _Jayfeather then realized that the whole camp was quiet; _they had all been watching our conversation!_ He realized. He could feel their gazes, especially Ivypool's. Her gaze could go through Jayfeather's gray tabby pelt. _I wonder what she's thinking about. _But before he could go in her thoughts she got up and went into the nursery, _she's going to have her kits soon. Poor kits! Hawkfrost as a father…_

* * *

Jayfeather was walking towards WindClan when Littlecloud appeared. They walked silently until they reached the border. Kestrelflight was waiting for them with Willowshine. _Mothwing's not here… as always._

"How's everything in ThunderClan and ShadowClan?" the WindClan medicine cat asked Jayfeather and Littlecloud.

"Fine," Jayfeather replied.

"Fine, and in WindClan?" Littlecloud replied then turned to Willowshine, "And RiverClan?"

"A kit has a cough but it's gotten better," the RiverClan cat meowed.

"We had a sick elder but now she's fine," Kestrelflight replied as the other medicine cats followed him up the hill.

"Who?" Littlecloud asked worrying.

"Whitetail, but she's fine now," the WindClan cat explained.

Everyone stopped talking as they entered the Moonpool. _Finally there… _Jayfeather lied down on the cold rock and took a sip of the water. When he opened his eyes he could see Yellowfang in front of him.

"Greetings, Yellowfang," Jayfeather said.

"Greetings, to you too," the dark gray she-cat responded.

Jayfeather walked with her for a little while until she stopped and turned towards him.

"What is it Jayfeather?" She demanded, "What do you want to ask?"

"Well, is Dovewing here? Do you know what happened to her? Can you tell me what happened?" Jayfeather blurted out.

"Yes she is here, and yes I know what happened to her," she replied sadly, "And as for your third question Jayfeather, you already know what the answer is."

"No, I don't!" but as he stared at Yellowfang's broad, flattened face, he realized that she was right, he already knew what had happened that night, the night Dovewing disappeared. _She told me not to tell anyone… I'm suppose to meet her by the lake at night fall. _Dovewing had told Jayfeather as they were talking about her sister, Ivypool.

"But what should I do? And what do I tell Bramblestar? And Ivypool, what should we do with her?"

"StarClan doesn't hold all the answers, Jayfeather…" She called back as she was walking away.

"Tell me what to do!" Jayfeather almost wailed as he was brought back to darkness, to being blind.

_That was so helpful!_ He said to himself sarcastically, _I still don't know what to do…_ The other medicine cats were waking up, but Jayfeather didn't pay attention to them, but just walked away. _You're no help! StarClan! No help at all! _He yowled to them silently. He decided not to go to camp right away but he went towards the lake. _Oh! Half Moon! What would you do? Tell me, I need your help, _he wailed but no reply came. He lied down in despair and closed his eyes.

_Don't tell on her, _a voice begged,_ I know she did horrible things but please Jayfeather, please._

* * *

"Dovewing!" Jayfeather said out loud, as he woke up. No reply came, _I must have been dreaming. _Jayfeather got up to his paws confused that he was not in his den and walked slowly back to camp.

"Oh, Jayfeather!" a voice exclaimed, which turned out to be his brothers, Lionblaze, "Where were you? You scared everyone! We thought the same thing happened to you as with Dovewing."

"Bramblestar! He's here!" Graystripe yowled, "You don't have to send any search parties looking for him!"

"Thanks Graystripe," came the reply.

"Jayfeather where were you?" Lionblaze demanded as he smelted his brother for any injuries.

"I'm fine Lionblaze," Jayfeather snapped away from his brother, "I just fell asleep by the lake."

"Mouse brain! You c-" Lionblaze started as paw-steps came closer;

"Jayfeather!" exclaimed a worried mew behind him, "Don't ever scare me like that!"

"Leafpool I'm fine!" spoke Jayfeather who was heading towards the medicine cat's den to get away from all the comotion.

He dropped into his nest and closed his eyes. _Was that Dovewing's voice? Why would she want me to protect Ivypool? Didn't she kill Dovewing! _

There were two pairs of paw steps entering the medicine cats' den and walking towards Jayfeather, it was Bramblestar followed by Leafpool.

"Jayfeather?" he asked as he sat down in front of Jayfeather, and then turned to Leafpool, "I think it's best that I speak to him alone."

Jayfeather opened his eyes and sat down as Leafpool left the den

"What have you learned from StarClan?" his leader asked.

"Well, Dovewing is dead, but she wont tell me what happened," Jayfeather replied and ventured by adding, "It's as if she was protecting someone."

"Why would she be protecting that cat?" Bramblestar asked confused.

"I don't know," Jayfeather admitted. _I'm not lying; I don't know why she would protect Ivypool. I'm just not telling him who killed her. _

"Thanks, Jayfeather, and try finding what happened to her if you can," Bramblestar got up and walked out of the medicine cats' den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Bramblestar's voice rang into the clearing.

Jayfeather got to his paws and walked out of the den and sat close to the entrance.

"Do you know what this is about?" Berrynose's voice asked.

"Yes, I do!" replied Jayfeather.

"So? What is he about to say?" he asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough, Berrynose!" Jayfeather answered.

Berrynose murmured under his breath as he left to join Poppyfrost further away. Jayfeather could feel someone staring at him and didn't have to use his smell. _I can just guess, Ivypool. She knows what this is about._ She stopped starring at him as Bramblestar continued.

"As you all know, Dovewing has been missing for almost half a moon. But now it is the time to say goodbye to her-"

"What! Why?" Whitewing gasped, "She can still come back."

"I'm sorry Whitewing, but we have finally a confirmation of the worst, she will not be coming back."

Wails rose from the crowd from Whitewing, Birchfall and Ivypool. _I know that you're pretending, Ivypool! _Jayfeather thought as he turned towards her, _I am watching you…_

* * *

**hope you like, i'll post the next chap as soon as i can, but with school and homework you know.**

**dont forget to review and post anything that can be helpful and ideas for the next chapter.**

**thanks :)**


	7. The Birth

**Chapter 7**

_Jayfeather is starting to creep me out._ Ivypool thought to herself, _His eyes, those blind blue eyes to go through me, it's as if they could reach my soul. _It was almost night time now, and Ivypool was heading towards the nursery and flopped down in her nest. The kits in her belly wiggled, Ivypool looked at her stomach and put her tail on it, _I know, you want to come out! _She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Ivypool!" it was Breezepelt, his amber eyes shinning, "Hawkfrost wants to see you."

The black tom pointed with his tail towards a small ravine, Ivypool nodded to Breezepelt and walked towards the ravine.

"Hawkfrost?" she called.

"Ivypool," the dark brown warrior replied from the small bramble den they had built before Ivypool got pregnant, "Come join me," he added, his ice-blue eyes smiling.

She jumped down and walked into the den where Hawkfrost was waiting for her, _I know what he wants, _she told herself.

"Do you know how hot you are?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes Hawkfrost, you've already told me…" she replied, "Do you know how handsome you are?" Ivypool asked as she rolled onto her back.

"Yes, you've told me…" he answered as he walked onto her.

Ivypool lifted her head and licked him on the nose, he stared at her, his ice-blue eyes shining. _I want it too…_

* * *

Ivypool woke with a yowl,_ maybe it wasn't a good idea, since I was so close to giving birth._

Ivypool yowled again as Daisy left the nursery. The pain was unbearable,

"Help," she managed to wail.

A few moments later Leafpool ran into the nursery followed by Jayfeather and Daisy. Leafpool was carrying some herbs and Daisy some watered moss, which she placed next to Ivypool.

"Come on Ivypool," it was Leafpool talking, not Jayfeather, she realized with shock, it was always Jayfeather that did the births.

Jayfeather was pressing lightly on her stomach, Ivypool yowled with pain, but Jayfeather did not flinch, his blind blue eyes unreadable.

"Three as far a I could find," he mewed to Leafpool, who looked at Jayfeather stunned by the lack of emotion in his words.

Ivypool yowled again.

"Push at the next contraction!" Leafpool explained as Jayfeather took a step back.

Ivypool yowled as a kit tumbled out, she turned to look as Daisy took the kit and started liking. Pain was building inside of her and she wailed.

"Push! Push! Ivypool push," Leafpool was telling her.

Ivypool felt another wet bundle slider out, she could see Leafpool looking at Jayfeather, but since he didn't move Cinderheart took the kit. Jayfeather looked as if he was in another world, Ivypool pushed again as the pain grew. A third bundle fell out, and Leafpool started to lick, and then placed the kit next to Ivypool. Cinderheart and Daisy did the same. But then the pain started again.

"Leafpool!" she gasped, "I think I'm having an other one…"

Leafpool looked at Jayfeather then back at Ivypool. Leafpool nodded and Ivypool started to push again yowling as another kit fell out, which Leafpool started licking before putting him with the others where they started to feed.

Ivypool looked at her kits, two she-kits and two toms. One of the she-kits and one of the toms looked like their father, dark brown tabbies with a pure white stomach, though the tom had a white tail tip. The other she-kit was silver-and-white like Ivypool but with black front paws and a black tail. While the other tom looked more like Bramblestar but with a silver paw, _I hope that they don't think that he's the father!_ Ivypool thought with a jolt.

"They're so pretty!" Cinderheart commented as she was returning to her nest and to Hollykit, Fernkit and Sorrelkit who were watching with curious eyes.

Ivypool nodded as she looked at Cinderheart's shinning dark blue eyes.

"Do you know how you will name them?" she asked.

"No, not yet," Ivypool responded trying to look tired.

"She needs to rest now," Leafpool said before she left the nursery followed by Jayfeather.

* * *

"Hawkfrost!" she yowled as soon as she arrived in the Dark Forest.

Some of the cats turned to see what was happening, but Ivypool started to walk at a fast paste to look at where Hawkfrost normally is. At last she saw his dark brown tabby pelt.

"Hawkfrost!" she repeated.

He turned around and stared at her surprised,

"Ivypool! w-"he stopped as he saw that she didn't have her stomach anymore, "Oh! You had our kits!"

"Yes," Ivypool replied a she explained how they looked like, "They need names!" she said at last.

He wondered for a moment then talked,

"What about Shadekit for the brown tabby tom with a silver paw?" he asked.

"Shadekit, like as in Mapleshade?" she asked.

The brown warrior nodded and Ivypool added, "That's a good idea, and Tigerkit for the dark brown tabby she-kit?"

Hawkfrost smiled as she said _Tiger, _nodded then added, "Wolfkit for the dark brown tabby tom?"

"Good idea," Ivypool replied, she smiled as she added, "Frostkit for the silver she-kit."

Hawkfrost's ice-blue eyes started to shine, "Wonderful!" was all he added.

"I heard that you got your kits Hawkfrost!" Mapleshade said with an emotion Ivypool could not understand as she approached, "Congratz Ivypool, how did you name them?"

"Shadekit, Tigerkit, Wolfkit and Frostkit," Ivypool told her smiling.

"S-Shadekit?" Mapleshade asked, the emotion gone.

"Yes, Mapleshade, Shadekit as in Mapleshade," Hawkfrost replied.

Mapleshade looked from Ivypool to Hawkfrost and back, she didn't know what to say. She nodded and walked away. Ivypool looked at Hawkfrost confused.

"What just happened?" she asked the brown warrior.

"I have no clue," He replied quietly, "It might have something to do with her kits that she lost"

Ivypool nodded in agreement and they sat there quietly for a moment until Hawkfrost finally asked,

"When will you bring them?"

"When they open their eyes and are strong enough," she replied, "Don't worry it will be soon enough!"

* * *

**hope you like it dont forget to review and post any ideas that you have for the next chapter.**

**hopefully chap 8 will be done soon but dont forget any ideas could be ****useful**

**from ****who's POV should it be?**

**thanks**


	8. The Kits

**Ivypool's kits**

**Shadekit-** dark brown tabby tom with a silver paw

**Wolfkit-** dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and tail tip

**Tigerkit-** dark brown tabby she-kit with a white belly

**Frostkit-** silver-and-white tabby she-kit with black front paws and tail

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jayfeather was woken up by Bramblestar's voice in the clearing, it has been half a moon since Ivypool got her kits, they all had their father's eyes, ice-blue eyes. Leafpool had told him "_They all hade ice-blue eyes, like yours, I hope that they aren't yours, Jayfeather."_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Most of the cats were already there; Jayfeather heard Cinderheart and Lionblaze leave the nursery followed by their kits, Hollykit, Fernkit and Sorrelkit. Bramblestar continued,

"This is one of the best moments in a warriors live, three kits have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for them to be apprenticed."

He was now talking to the kits who were popping with happiness their eyes bright and shining excitedly.

"Hollykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. I hope Cloudtail will pass down all he knows on to you."

Jayfeather knew that Cloudtail would be touching nose with Hollypaw, and that he was calling one of the other kits now.

"Fernkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw Your mentor will be Bumblestripe. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Sorrelkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sorrelpaw. I wanted your mentor to be Ivypool but Whitewing will be perfect. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

_Well that was close! Luckily that Ivypool got kits!_

* * *

Jayfeather had just finished checking on Ivypool's kits and was walking back to his den.

"They look like Bramblestar," Berrynose was whispering.

"Yes, but they have Jayfeather's eyes" Rosepetal responded.

"Well they do look like Tigerheart," Brackenfur observed.

"The pelt wins over the eyes, Rosepetal" Poppyfrost agreed with her mate.

"Jayfeather," it was Squirrelflight, "Bramblestar wants to see you in his den."

Jayfeather walked to his leaders den,

"Bramblestar?" he asked, "You wanted to see me."

"Yes Jayfeather, come in," Bramblestar responded.

Jayfeather came in wondering what Bramblestar wanted.

"I looked at Ivypool's kits a while ago and I know who they look like, Jayfeather," Bramblestar said, "I will never forget what my brother looks like!"

Jayfeather didn't know what to say, but shifted his paws.

"Do you know something about this?" he demanded.

"Well, Dovewing had told me that Hawkfrost and Mapleshade were _alive_" Jayfeather responded, "I don't know how but they are!"

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Jayfeather!" Bramblestar was getting frustrated, "What else are you not telling me? Did you know that those kits were Hawkfrost's?"

"I did, but Dovewing told me not to tell on Ivypool, it was just her voice but I recognized it!" Jayfeather replied.

"Jayfeather! What are you not telling me?" Bramblestar's angry mew echoed in his den.

"I'm sorry Bramblestar, but I made a promise." Jayfeather replied, "but trust me, I'm keeping an _eye_ on everything… I meant an ear."

* * *

_I can't help but remember the reaction Jayfeather had to the names_ Ivypool was thinking, his eyes had doubled in size, and the surprise they had. Ivypool could hear Berrynose, Poppyfrost and Rosepetal wondering who the father was. _This is quite interesting that they actually think that Jayfeather could be the father, though I was expecting Bramblestar to be a choice even Tigerheart, that traitor!_ The reaction Bramblestar had had when he saw the kits was unreadable; _I think he knows who the father is! Mouse Dunk!_

The kits were playing in the nursery, but were getting in the way.

"Kits come on, go play outside," Ivypool told her kits.

She followed them outside, but before she let them go she told them,

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered to them,

Their ice-blue eyes where shining, as they stared at Ivypool.

"Tell us mom!" Shadekit demanded.

"But don't let anyone know, promise?" Ivypool ordered.

"We promise," the four kits promised in unison.

"During the night you are going to meet your father," Ivypool explained, "But that is only if you behave yourselves."

"Okay mama," Wolfkit mewed excitedly.

"Now go play, and don't forget, this is our little secret!" she told them before lying down in the sun, watching them play.

Tigerkit jumped onto her sister Frostkit and knocked the silver-and-white she-kit over, then Wolfkit pushed Tigerkit before getting attacked by his dark brown brother, Shadekit. _Funny kits! _Tigerkit turned around and jumped on Shadekit who was now on his back, silver paws lashing the air, while his dark brown sister, squished him to the ground.

Wolfkit and Frostkit were running after a moth, the brown tom jumped on his sister, and then he caught the moth. _They are going to make good warriors!_ Ivypool thought. Frostkit got on her paws and jumped on her brother and bit his tail hard.

"Mommy! Frostkit bit my tail!" Wolfkit squealed, looking at his white tail tip.

Ivypool got to her paws and took Wolfkit by the scruff, gave a look to Frostkit and she walked towards the medicine cats' den.

"Jayfeather? Leafpool?" Ivypool asked between her son's brown pelt.

"Yes Ivypool?" Leafpool answered, "What is it? Come in."

"It's Wolfkit! His sister bit his tail!" she exclaimed, putting the dark brown tabby tom down in the medicine cats' den, "Can you do something?"

"Yes of course!" Leafpool meowed, "Poor kit!"

"I'll leave him to you, I have to talk to Frostkit!" Ivypool explained.

"Yes, go ahead!" Leafpool replied as she went to get some herbs.

Ivypool left the den and walked over to her other kits and looked at them.

"Frostkit! Why did you bite your brother?" Ivypool demanded.

"He jumped on me and pushed my face in the ground," the silver she-kit mewed.

"Okay, but don't bite your siblings like that again!" Ivypool ordered. _Unless they actually deserves it! _Ivypool thought thinking about Dovewing.

"Mommy?" Frostkit whispered, her blue eyes pleading, "Can we still meet daddy?"

"Yes, but behave yourself now!" Ivypool replied silently.

* * *

**next chap the kits meet their father.**

**any ideas of what could happen when they are in the dark forest?**

**dont forget to review**

**Thanks **

**~Wolferret**


	9. A Dark Meeting

**Chapter 9**

Ivypool opened her eyes in the Dark Forest, Hawkfrost was sitting in front of her.

"Well hello there, my deputy," he said, "I'll get the kits."

Ivypool nodded and watched him disappear, and then Wolfkit appeared followed by Shadekit, Tigerkit and finally Frostkit.

"Mommy?" Wolfkit exclaimed shaking, "Where are we?"

"We are in the Place of No Stars, or Dark Forest," she replied, "Don't be scared, little one."

Then Hawkfrost appeared, and he stared at the kits, head tilted on a side.

"Mommy!" Tigerkit exclaimed, "He looks like me!"

"Yes, I know," Ivypool smiled, "He's your father, Hawkfrost"

"Wow!" Frostkit surprised mew echoed, "I'm Frostkit! Am I named after you?"

Hawkfrost nodded. Tigerkit ran towards him, her eyes in awe, followed by Frostkit. Shadekit followed more slowly but with admiration in curiosity in his blue eyes. Wolfkit didn't move he stayed sitting next to Ivypool, his eyes full of wonder. She nudged him;

"Go on, he's not going to bite you!" Ivypool mewed before walking towards her dark brown mate, followed by Wolfkit.

Hawkfrost smiled as Frostkit and Tigerkit jumped on their brother, Wolfkit.

"Those she-kits are a pawfull, let me tell you that!" Ivypool exclaimed, "Frostkit bit her brother today!"

"I see!" he examined the kits cautiously, "M-"

"What have we here?" Mapleshade's tortoiseshell-and-white scarred pelt appeared.

"Mommy?" Wolfkit mumbled from underneath his sisters.

They got up and let their brother get to his paws, Wolfkit shied away as he saw Mapleshade.

"And who are you?" Frostkit demanded.

"Frostkit!" Ivypool exclaimed, "Show some respect, she and Hawkfrost are the leaders here!"

"Oh! Sorry!" the silver she-kit replied.

"Shadekit," Ivypool meowed to her son, "This is Mapleshade, you are named after her."

"Wow!" the brown tom replied in awe, "I'm named after a leader!"

"Yes, my dear," Mapleshade replied, advancing towards the kit, "Show me what you can do!"

The brown tabby tom nodded before looking for who to attack, his eyes stopped on Wolfkit, who was too occupied watching Mapleshade to know what was going on. Shadekit got into a hunters crouch and walked slowly towards his brother, and then he jumped. Wolfkit froze as Shadekit slammed onto him and wouldn't let go.

"Nice Shadekit! I have to go now, I came to meet your kits," Mapleshade said, she nodded to Hawkfrost and Ivypool then left.

Shadekit let go of his brother and washed his silver paw, while Wolfkit got up and shook his brown pelt that was all ruffled.

"Am I named after someone?" Tigerkit asked looking at Ivypool.

"Indeed you are," she replied, "After, Hawkfrost's father, Tigerstar."

The brown tabby she-kit's eyes shinned, "He was a leader!?"

"Yes he was, and a powerful one also," Hawkfrost replied looking at his daughter, who was staring back with admiration.

"What happened to him?" the tabby she-kit asked.

"This is a story for an other time," Ivypool decided, "Now you need some sleep."

"Mama!" Frostkit pleaded, "I want to stay longer!"

"Not today dear!" Ivypool replied.

As the kits finished disappearing, Ivypool jumped on Hawkfrost's back and wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to shake her off.

"I don't want to loose my fighting techniques," she replied biting the brown warrior's ears.

Hawkfrost rolled on the ground, which squished Ivypool between him and the ground. He turned to face her; she was smiling at him, her dark-blue eyes shining.

"I see!" he whispered, as he bit her tail.

Ivypool winced but did not try to leave, he was about to continue when, Ivypool saw a silver-and-white fluff ball, jump on Hawkfrost, growling.

"Frostkit!" Ivypool exclaimed, getting on her paws, fur fluffed up embarrassed, "What are you doing here?"

Frostkit startled by her mothers' voice, fell off of Hawkfrost with a thump, she got up and shook herself.

"I- I wanted to know why you stayed behind," she murmured, "B-but then I heard you wince so I thought you needed help, I-I didn't realize it was dad I jumped on!"

Ivypool and Hawkfrost stared at each other before looking at Frostkit.

"I know you wanted to help but when I tell you to leave you have to do so!" Ivypool's stern mew echoed, "Now go back!"

Frostkit nodded looking at her black paws, she turned around her black tail trailing behind her. Ivypool watched her leave, shaking her head, _what am I going to do with her? _She wondered. Hawkfrost shook himself and spoke;

"I like her initiative! She will be an amazing fighter!"

Ivypool nodded in agreement, "She still needs to learn to follow orders."

"Agreed, when will you bring them back?" Hawkfrost demanded.

"Not sure, but I'm thinking of bringing two at a time," Ivypool replied, "They will be easier to keep an eye on them, until they are apprentices."

Ivypool could see Hawkfrost wonder, but he seemed to agree.

"What about Tigerkit and Shadekit?" Ivypool offered. _Not Frostkit since she didn't listen, nor Wolfkit since I need to work with him first._

"That seems fine," he replied, "I think that when they are apprentices, Mapleshade would like to have Shadekit, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do think so," Ivypool agreed. _I wonder if I should keep Wolfkit…_

* * *

Ivypool woke up, she looked at her sleeping kits, got up and walked silently out of the nursery, not wanting to wake her kits up nor Daisy. She took a squirrel from the fresh kill pile and sat down outside the nursery to eat. _Wolfkit, I need to spend time with him, to teach him how to fight, before I bring him to the Dark Forest. _Ivypool was getting worried about him. _I'll wait for him to wake up, but how to I keep him apart? No! I'll try to wake him up, not the others…_

* * *

**hope you like, dont forget to review and post any ideas you have for next chap**

**thinking of doing chap 10 from Wolfkit's POV**

**~Wolferret**


	10. To Be or Not to Be

**Chapter 10**

Wolfkit woke up confused; he was being carried out of the nursery by the scruff.

"What is h-?" he asked.

"Shhh Wolfkit, don't wake the others!" Ivypool cut him off silently.

It was still dark outside, _where is mommy bringing me?_ Ivypool walked silently in the dirt place tunnel and out of camp. She placed Wolfkit on the ground,

"Follow me, and be quiet," she demanded.

Wolfkit followed his mother's silver-and-white tabby pelt in the forest; she stopped at a place where there weren't any trees in the middle.

"This is the training hollow," Ivypool explained, "I'm going to help you fight."

"But, I'm not an apprentice yet," Wolfkit murmured.

Ivypool's dark blue eyes opened in shock, _oups, I shouldn't have said that! _He thought. Ivypool sat down and stared at him.

"Show me your hunters crouch." She demanded, her dark blue eyes shining by the moonlight.

Wolfkit got down, his white belly almost touching the ground, and then looked at his mother.

"Good, but don't move your tail," she explained, "Now attack this leaf."

She pointed to a leaf with her white tail tip. Wolfkit jumped on the leaf and looked at Ivypool. She was shaking her head,

"You get close to the prey, in this case a leaf, with your hunters crouch, then when you are close enough you jump." The silver she-cat explained.

Wolfkit nodded and did as he was told, he sat up happily, and turned to see him mother. She was nodding,

"Now defense moves." She said, "What do you do if I attack you?"

"Eh… I um go on my back legs?" Wolfkit asked.

"Yes, that is a choice," Ivypool was wondering, "so why don't you do it when your siblings attack you?"

Wolfkit wondered, _why don't I do it? Maybe because I don't want to fight._ He shifted his paws then looked at his silver mother,

"I- I don't know mommy…" he replied.

"Well try to defend yourself next time," she replied, head tilted, "let's go back to camp now."

He followed his mom back to camp quietly; _I don't want to be a fighter, do I?_

* * *

Jayfeather was eating a mouse by the medicine cats' den, when Leafpool walked towards him carrying a squirrel, and she sat down.

"Jayfeather," his mother spoke, "I know that this won't make you pop with happiness but I think that you should take an apprentice."

"What?" Jayfeather exclaimed, "but we are already two medicine cats!"

"So what?" Leafpool replied, "Bramblestar agreed with me, since for other clans you are the only medicine cat."

"But- I-?" Jayfeather stammered. _I don't want any of Hawkfrost's kits as an apprentice! Both parents are evil!_

"Wolfkit has an excellent nose for things and he doesn't fight with his siblings," Leafpool explained, "he doesn't seem to want to fight."

_I'll have a hard time believing that, but having one of those close could be a good thing to keep an eye on the others… _Jayfeather thought silently. He sent his senses towards the kit, "_why don't I fight with my sibling? What's wrong with me?" Leafpool seems to have a point._ Jayfeather realized.

"I guess you are right, Leafpool." Jayfeather spoke, "but does he want to be a medicine cat?"

He could sense Leafpool wondering next to him,

"Why don't we ask him?" she asked.

At that moment he realized that Wolfkit was in the clearing,

"Wolfkit!" Leafpool meowed warmly, "come over here."

The kit walked towards them slowly as if he thought that he was in trouble, _poor kit! What did they do to him? _Jayfeather wondered.

"Y- yes?" the kit asked.

"Bramblestar, Jayfeather and I were wondering if you would like to become Jayfeather's apprentice when the time comes?" Leafpool said happily.

Wolfkit was wondering what to do, _I do want to but how will they react, they will be furious._

"Leafpool?" Jayfeather whispered, "Can you leave us a second."

The she-cat left them and Jayfeather took his chance

"Who will be furious, Wolfkit?"Jayfeather replied silently, "Ivypool? Your siblings? Or Hawkfrost?"

Wolfkit jumped back in surprise, as Jayfeather replied to what he had not said out loud.

"H- how?" he mewed.

"Long story, I'm surprised you don't know about it," Jayfeather replied, "but now is not the time for this."

Jayfeather could feel the kits blue gaze staring at him.

"So, little one?" Jayfeather insisted, "Do you accept?"

Jayfeather could feel the kit nodding,

"Oh, sorry," he exclaimed as he remembered that Jayfeather was blind, "yes!"

"I know, I felt you nod Wolfkit." He explained, "Now I will tell Bramblestar that you agreed.

He got up and left the kit there, he walked towards the entry of the leaders den where Bramblestar was eating, Leafpool and Squirrelflight sitting next to him.

"So?" Leafpool asked, "Did he accept?"

"He did, though he is not sure how the _rest _of the family will react," Jayfeather replied, head towards Bramblestar, to be sure he knew who was included in the family. _Hawkfrost…_

* * *

Wolfkit had watched as Jayfeather was talking with Bramblestar, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. The leader had turned to look at the kit, amber eyes shinning, _how did Jayfeather know about Hawkfrost? And how did he know what I was thinking about? How will mommy react? It might be better if I don't tell her…_

"Why are you watching them like that?" Ivypool demanded approaching her son.

"I- I don't know…" Wolfkit replied, "He looks like Hawkfrost." He invented.

"You have good eyes, Wolfkit." Ivypool's surprised mew answered, "That is because he is Hawkfrost's half brother."

Wolfkit turned towards his mother, stunned.

"R- really?" he murmured.

The silver-and-white she-cat nodded before leaving, to get some fresh kill. Wolfkit watched her leave, frozen on the spot. He was distracted from his mother by his sisters and brother fighting next to him; Tigerkit was thrown off of Shadekit and landed in front of Wolfkit with a thump. He stared at them, _fighting, as always. _The brown tabby she-kit ran back to her fighting siblings. _Three more moons and I'll be far from them, I'll be Jayfeather's apprentice…_

* * *

**like always review and post any ideas you have for the next chapter.**

**if i have mistakes tell me like that i will correct.**

**thinking of the kits in the Dark Forest (Wolfkit and Frostkit)**

**Thanks ~Wolferret**


	11. Confusion

**Chapter 11**

Wolfkit was waiting for Ivypool to come back, the silver-and-white she-cat appeared followed by her silver daughter, Frostkit.

"Tonight we will be going into the Dark Forest," she explained to her kits, "last time it was Tigerkit and Shadekit, now it's your turn."

"Yay," Frostkit exclaimed, "I can't wait to see daddy again!"

Wolfkit watched as his sister started running around him happily.

"Frostkit! Calm down," Ivypool meowed sternly, "but you have to do as you are told."

Frostkit stopped running, her ice-blue eyes shinning, as she listened to their mother. Ivypool's dark blue eyes looked at Wolfkit, and he tried to look exited. _I don't want to go!_ He followed Ivypool and Frostkit into the nursery and closed his eyes, when they were in the nest.

When Wolfkit opened his eyes he was in the Dark Forest, Frostkit' s claws were sliding in and out of her black front paws, as she waited impatiently for something to happen. Ivypool appeared with Hawkfrost and Mapleshade. _Try not to look scared! _He ordered himself as he saw the tortoiseshell-and-white leader.

"Follow us," Hawkfrost told his kits.

Wolfkit followed next to his exited silver-and-white sister, the Dark Forest was still, as they traveled. Hawkfrost stopped as they approached a clearing with a big rock in the middle. They started to walk towards the rock, Mapleshade climbed onto the highest part of the rock. Hawkfrost took Frostkit and jumped onto a lower part of the rock, placed his daughter down and joined Mapleshade at the top. Ivypool took Wolfkit and placed him next to his sister, she sat down behind her kits on the lower part of the rock.

_What is happening? _Wolfkit wondered but his thoughts were cut of as Hawkfrost and Mapleshade yowled. Then he saw movement as cats started to gather beneath the rock.

"Let all cats old enough to kill their own enemies gather here," Mapleshade demanded. "Last night you met two of Hawkfrost's kits, now you meet the other two! Frostkit and Wolfkit!"

_Don't shake! Please don't shake! _Wolfkit told himself. Frostkit walked towards the end of the rock and looked at the cats bellow, eyes smiling. Wolfkit walked next to her, forcing himself not to shy away. _Wow! There are so many cats!_

"Now continue what you were doing!" Mapleshade ordered.

The rest of the cats left, as Hawkfrost jumped down the lower part of the rock and took Wolfkit before jumping and placing him on the ground, Ivypool brought her silver-and-white kit down.

"What now?" she asked.

"Your parents will show you how we train here," Mapleshade said before leaving, "lucky kits! Father leader and mother deputy…"

_Ivypool is deputy?_ Wolfkit couldn't help but feel proud for his mother.

"You never told me," he told the silver deputy.

"It was never the time," she replied.

Hawkfrost and Ivypool started walking and Wolfkit followed with Frostkit. They stopped at a place that looked like the training hollow in ThunderClan, four cats were siting there looking at them, waiting for something to happen. Wolfkit saw Ivypool nod, the cats got up and a white skinny tom jumped, claws out at a mottled brown and ginger tom, the two other cats took a step back and sat down watching the other two fight. _This is no training!_ Wolfkit realized, _their claws are out, they will hurt each other!_ He looked towards his mother, but she was watching the cats, as if nothing was wrong. Frostkit was approaching the cats a bit, her silver-and-white fur fluffed out as she watched them.

"The white tom is Snowtuft and the brown and ginger is Redwillow," Ivypool told her kits not taking her blue eyes off the fighting cats.

Wolfkit forced himself to continue watching, as Redwillow, a much bigger tom than Snowtuft was clawing the white tom's belly. He realized with shock that the white tom had a huge old scar starting from his ear to his belly. Wolfkit couldn't watch anymore, he closed his eyes and tried to block his ears from the yowls and wails coming from all around him. It sounded as if all the cats of the Dark Forest were fighting with each other.

"Hawkfrost?" a mew startled Wolfkit, and he opened his eyes.

He realized that the yowling had stopped and the whole Forest was still and quiet. He turned around to see Ivypool's silver-and-white pelt spiked out with anger, and her ears pinned down as she stared at a tom. He was a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. For a moment Wolfkit thought that the tom was Bramblestar, but he realized that this tom was a tiger-striped tabby not just a tabby.

Hawkfrost was looking coldly at him as Ivypool lunged at him yowling,

"Traitor!" she was pinning him down.

"Ivypool!" Hawkfrost ordered, "stop that now!"

"I want to know why he came back," Mapleshade's voice added from the forest, as she approached.

_It's as if she knows what is happening in the whole forest! _Wolfkit thought silently. The tom got back to his paws and shook his pelt, he lowered his head as Mapleshade came close to him. Frostkit was staring curiously at the tom, Wolfkit couldn't help himself to be intrigued by what was happening.

"Tigerheart!" Mapleshade said at last, "why did you come back, after your betayal?"

_Tigerheart? Isn't he from ShadowClan?_ Wolfkit wondered, _what is he doing here?_ He could see his mother forcing herself not to jump on him. Tigerheart lifted his head,

"I came for forgiveness," he said.

"Forgiveness?!" Ivypool was furious, "how can you think about that?"

She looked towards her mate but he didn't move, then she shifted her gaze towards Mapleshade, who nodded. Hawkfrost saw this and he was not the only one. Tigerheart's eyes were now showing fear. The cats around them backed away into the shadows but Wolfkit knew that they were watching. Hawkfrost nudged his kits behind him and Mapleshade and told them to stay behind him.

Wolfkit not understanding what this meant, popped his head to watch was happening, and saw that his sister had done the same, to see their mother lunge at the brown tom's neck. Tigerheart tried to back away but Ivypool was faster, he yowled, as he knew that it was over. Wolfkit backed away closing his eyes to hear Tigerheart land on the ground with a loud thump. He opened his eyes to see Ivypool standing over the body of the brown tom. Hawkfrost was shaking his head,

"You've just killed a grandson of Tigerstar," he murmured coldly, walking away slowly from his kits.

Frostkit's ice-blue eyes were wide, as she watched her father walk towards the disappearing dead body of his kin.

"He knew that this was the consequence of betrayal," Mapleshade told the silver kit coldly, "Kin of Tigerstar's or not. No second chances are given."

The silver she kit, looked up at Mapleshade and nodded in understanding. Wolfkit shifted his attention back to Hawkfrost and realized with shock that Tigerheart's body had disappeared. Ivypool was now next to Wolfkit; he had not realized that she was there,

"When you die here, you disappear," she explained, to her shocked son.

* * *

**as always tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter, and if i made some ****mistakes like that i can correct them.**

**dont forget to review ~Wolferret**


	12. Learning

**Chapter 12**

Wolfkit woke up, and looked around him, Ivypool and his siblings were still sleeping. He got up and walked silently out of the nursery, _in less than a moon will be our apprenticeship ceremony!_ Wolfkit thought excitedly and nervously, _Ivypool and Hawkfrost will be furious._ He walked towards the medicine cats' den, and entered. Jayfeather was already up, and was were all the herbs are placed. There were herbs piled up on the ground next to the walls.

"May I help you?" Jayfeather asked.

Wolfkit jumped, _how did he know I was there?_

"Eh- do you need help with anything?" Wolfkit asked.

"Well you can place the piles I give you next to the den walls," Jayfeather said, putting a pile of leaves down, "with snowfall soon I need to stock up!"

Wolfkit gently took the herbs and placed them against the wall with the others, he took another pile as Leafpool entered.

"Wolfkit!" she exclaimed, "You woke early today."

Wolfkit nodded to the brown tabby she-cat, then placed the herbs with the others.

"That's all we have!" Jayfeather said worriedly, sniffing the herbs "Leafpool, we really need to get those herbs before snowfall."

"Can I come with you?" Wolfkit asked.

"No little one," Leafpool replied as she looked at the kit warmly with her amber eyes, "kits are not allowed to leave camp until they are apprentices."

"But an extra mouth could be helpful," Wolfkit insisted.

"No Wolfkit," Jayfeather spoke sharply.

Wolfkit jumped back at this, _grumpy cat!_

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool spoke calmly, "no need to be rude, he just wants to help."

Jayfeather's ice-blue eyes turned from his herbs to Leafpool, then back. Leafpool shook her head,

"Come on Wolfkit," she told the kit, "you should go back to the nursery before someone finds out you left, kits don't leave the nursery without a cat knowing it."

Wolfkit turned towards the nursery, tail trailing behind. As he reached it and was about to enter, Tigerkit jumped out and bashed into Wolfkit, who fell sideways. Wolfkit got up and stared at his brown tabby sister, he remembered his training lessons with Ivypool and waited for Tigerkit to lunge at him. As she did, Wolfkit jumped, his sister passing under him, his training lessons gone, it was instinct. When he landed Wolfkit turned around and jumped on his sister who was getting to her paws confused. Wolfkit wouldn't let go of his sister; she was trying to shake him off in vain.

Wolfkit saw that Ivypool was watching the scene from the nursery with proud dark blue eyes. He jumped off his sister as she was out of breath by trying to shake him off. He walked and sat in front on the medicine cats' den and heard Jayfeather and Leafpool talk.

"Really" Leafpool surprised mew echoed.

"Yes, they woke up and he was dead in his nest," Jayfeather replied.

"Did you tell Bramblestar?" Leafpool asked, "Tawnypelt is his sister, and that was one of her kits, now she only has Dawnpelt left."

"I was about to, when he wakes up," he replied.

Wolfkit was shocked, _they are talking about Tigerheart,_ he realized. It had been a couple of days now that Ivypool killed him, _oh! It was Half Moon last night, he must have found out there…_

* * *

_That's what I'm talking about! _Ivypool thought excitedly as she watched Wolfkit fight back against Tigerkit. The she-kit was confused as she stared at Wolfkit with wondering and angry ice-blue eyes. Ivypool got up and went outside, licked her daughters ruffled angry fur and gave a proud look to Wolfkit who was now siting in front of Jayfeather's den. Ivypool went towards the fresh kill pile, it was little, but Ivypool took a mouse and sat down in front of the nursery and ate it with quick bites.

Ivypool popped her head in the nursery,

"Daisy?" she asked to the cream she-cat, "could you watch my kits, I would like to go hunting."

The she cat got up and nodded,

"Of course," she replied walking out of the nursery to watch the kits.

"Thank you," Ivypool meowed before leaving camp.

_Finally some time out of camp during the day, _she meowed silently. Ivypool smelt the air; there was a mouse close by. She got in a hunters crouch and advanced silently in the forest. She saw the mouse moving under leaves, she got closer and jumped killing the mouse with a swift bite. She was about to hide the mouse, when she heard movement close by; she got in a crouch, waiting to strike. Leafpool and Jayfeather appeared, as the pale brown she-cat saw Ivypool, she jumped back, startled. Ivypool got up and stared at the medicine cats, Jayfeather's gray tabby pelt continued on,

"We have to stock up," Leafpool said as she saw Ivypool watch Jayfeather.

Ivypool nodded and went back to her hunting, she covered the mouse and walked in the quiet forest, _I have to bring back prey, my kits will need it._ Ivypool stopped as she saw a squirrel nibbling on a nut, she got into a crouch and jumped onto the squirrel that squeaked as Ivypool bit its neck. She got her mouse and carried them back to camp.

Squirrelflight was preparing the hunting and border patrols as Ivypool placed her catches on the fresh kill pile. Her kits were playing by the nursery, Daisy was watching them, _they will be apprentices soon! I wonder who their mentors will be._

"Thanks Daisy," Ivypool said approaching the nursery.

"No problem," the cream she-cat replied warmly.

Wolfkit was quite good at fighting; _he could even be better than Frostkit, if he wanted to…_ Ivypool thought looking at the brown tom jump on his brother. Shadekit tried to get away but Wolfkit caught him each time. Ivypool could see that Tigerkit was still mad at her brother, so she lunged at him while he was to occupied by catching Shadekit. Wolfkit stumbled as his sister bashed into him, he got back up, his brown pelt ruffled, eyes blazing. Tigerkit gave a tiny nod to Shadekit as they both jumped on Wolfkit who gave way under their weight. They were a ball of fighting brown tabby fur,

"What is all that nois-" Frostkit started as she came out of the nursery and saw her siblings fighting.

Her silver-and-white pelt fluffing as she ran into the fight with a yowl. _Why did you have to yowl? _Ivypool thought as she saw the cats in the clearing turn to see what was happening.

"Its time they're apprenticed," Cinderheart exclaimed approaching Ivypool.

Ivypool looked at the gray tabby she-cat and nodded in agreement.

"Soon, they will…" Ivypool replied staring at her kits.

* * *

**like always post any ideas you have for the next chap**

**review**

**i also need new dark forest cats, invented i mean any ideas for names?**


	13. The Apprenticeship

**Thanks Sunnypelt,** **Tigerflight** **and frostheart for some of the Dark Forest Cats' names :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting" Bramblestar's demanded from Highledge.

Ivypool was washing Wolfkit and Frostkit as Whitewing entered the nursery to wash the other two.

"Mommy!" Frostkit demanded, "I'm clean, can we go now?"

"Okay, okay Frostkit," Ivypool replied.

"Four kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprentices," Bramblestar continued.

Ivypool walked out of the den her kits following, ice-blue eyes shining as they waited impatiently for Bramblestar to continue.

"Tigerkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Bramblestar continued as Tigerpaw approached Thornclaw to touch noses.

"Shadekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw. Your mentor will be Toadstep. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Frostkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

As Bramblestar named Jayfeather's brother for Frostpaw's mentor, the gray medicine cat's blue eyes opened in shock. _You didn't think that he would give one of my kits to the "best" fighter._

"Wolfkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Jayfeather. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

As the brown apprentice approached Jayfeather, Ivypool couldn't believe it, she stared at Bramblestar in shock.

"What!?" she almost yowled in horror. "But he's a warrior!"

Bramblestar looked down at Ivypool, as did the rest of the cats, _what am I going to do?_

The brown leader looked at Leafpool,

"You will be his mentor for the fighting," she told the brown she-cat.

Leafpool nodded, as Jayfeather rolled his eyes and his gray tabby fur fluffed up as if he had just been attacked. _Well you have, he just told you that you can't fight!_

* * *

Wolfpaw watched as Ivypool left camp right after the ceremony, _she's probably going to see Hawkfrost and get her anger out on some cat. _He thought sadly.

"Come on Wolfpaw," Jayfeather's mew came from the medicine cats' den.

"I'm coming," he replied, running.

The gray medicine cat was preparing some herbs.

"What are we doing?" Wolfpaw asked.

"We are giving Briarlight the herbs she needs," Jayfeather explained, "she needs coltsfoot for her breathing for now."

Wolfkit smelt the dandelion looking plant and tried to remember the smell.

"We will need to collect tansy and juniper berries afterwards," Jayfeather added, "now take those and follow me."

Jayfeather walked towards the sunning spot where Briarlight was relaxing.

"Hello Jayfeather," she mewed, "to you too Wolfpaw."

"We brought you coltsfoot," Wolfpaw told her placing the herbs in front of her.

"Thank you," the dark brown she-cat replied before eating the herbs.

"How do you like it so far Wolfpaw?" Leafpool asked approaching.

"Its fine," he told the light brown tabby she-cat, to Jayfeather he asked, "Is she coming with us?"

"An other mouth can be helpful," Jayfeather replied.

"Where are we going?" Leafpool asked following Jayfeather out of camp.

"Collecting tansy and juniper berries," Wolfpaw replied excitedly.

Leafpool nodded and they continued in the forest, Leafpool stopped next to a dark green bush with spiky leaves,

"You see those berries," Jayfeather asked. "Those are Juniper."

Wolfpaw nodded, he berries were purple-blue, Wolfpaw tried to pick some up with his mouth but backed back with pain as his muzzle poked a spiky leaf.

"Patience Wolfpaw," Jayfeather spoke, "you pick them up with your paws."

Wolfpaw lifted a paw and lifted some berries, and then he placed them on the ground. The bush was shaking which made some berries fall. When the had enough they continued in the forest without Leafpool who returned to camp with the berries in a beech leaf they had found close by.

Wolfpaw smelt the air there was a sweet and strong smell close by,

"What you are smelling is tansy," the gray tabby medicine cat explained pointing a plant with round yellow leaves with his tail, "you bite the stems."

Wolfpaw bit the stems until Jayfeather told him to stop, he separated the tansy in two piles to carry.

After a moment Jayfeather stopped and sniffed around placing the tansy down,

"Lionblaze, you know I can smell you!" he said as the golden tabby tom approached followed by Frostpaw.

The silver she-cat approached Wolfpaw as he placed the tansy down,

"How is it being a traitor," she whispered.

Wolfpaw saw Jayfeather's ear twitched,

"What would happen if you got hurt but had no medicine cats or herbs to cure you?" Wolfpaw whispered back.

Frostpaw lifted her head and walked away, Lionblaze running after her,

"Come back here, what did I tell you about running away." He demanded.

Back to camp Wolfpaw followed Jayfeather into the medicine cat's den, and placed the herbs down as Jayfeather went in the storing part of the den. Wolfpaw realized that there was an extra nest in the den,

"Yes, that is yours," Jayfeather said, taking Wolfpaw's tansy pile, "today is half moon we will be traveling."

"Jayfeather?" Squirrelflight asked from outside the den.

"Come in," he replied.

Squirrelflight walked in and nodded as she saw Wolfpaw,

"I'm going to the Moonpool," he told her.

"You know," she said, "I don't think it has ever happen that a medicine cat apprentice goes to the Moonpool the day he becomes an apprentice."

"Yes what is it." Jayfeather asked the ginger deputy.

"Bramblestar wants to see you and Lionblaze," she explained. "Berrynose is out to get your brother."

"What do I do?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Get yourself something to eat and relax or go see Leafpool," Squirrelflight replied as she walked out of the den with Jayfeather.

Wolfpaw followed them out and watched them go into Bramblestar's den, at that moment the entrance of the camp moved as Berrynose, Lionblaze and Frostpaw entered. The ginger tom talked to Berrynose and walked towards the leaders den.

* * *

Wolfpaw followed Jayfeather out of camp, _I haven't seen Ivypool the entire day! _He thought.

"Jayfeather!" a voice said, "wait for me."

A small brown tabby tom ran towards them and stopped as he saw Wolfpaw,

"I see you have an apprentice," he said with an unknown emotion.

"Wolfpaw this is Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat," Jayfeather explained as they continued walking.

"Dawnpelt is so sad you know," Littlecloud told Jayfeather, " but it's gotten better since she's expecting kits."

"That is good for her, we are going to have knew kits also," Jayfeather told him, "Squirrelflight."

Wolfkit tried not to be shocked in vain,

"I see he did not know," Littlecloud observed.

"Greeting, Jayfeather, Littlecloud and eh-" a golden she-cat meowed.

"Greetings, Mothwing," Littlecloud replied, "to you too Willowshine and Kestrelflight."

"This is Wolfpaw, Ivypool's son," Jayfeather explained.

The cats walked as Jayfeather took the end with Wolfpaw,

"The golden she-cat is Mothwing, the dark gray tabby she-cat is Willowshine from RiverClan, the brownish gray tom is Kestrelflight from WindClan." Jayfeather explained.

"H- how do you know what they look like?" Wolfpaw whispered.

"Long story." Jayfeather's only reply was.

"How do you like it so far," Willowshine asked.

"Well it's my first day but its fine." Wolfpaw replied.

"Wow that's unusual. N-" she stopped as they entered a stone hollow.

They walked towards a small pool of water, the medicine cats took place around it.

"Wolfpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Jayfeather asked.

"It is!" Wolfpaw replied.

"Then come forward." Jayfeather spoke.

Wolfpaw walked towards the pool, as Jayfeather added,

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his clan in accordance with your will."

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw," the medicine cats sang.

"Now, lie down and take a few laps of the water and close your eyes," Jayfeather explained, his ice-blue eyes shinning.

* * *

**should i continue chap 14 with the dream or not?**

**if yes for the dream from who's POV and i will need ideas**

**dont forget to review plus any ideas you have for the next chap**

**~Wolferret**


	14. The Dream

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Wolfpaw opened his eyes in a forest, _this is the opposite of the Dark Forest! _Wolfpaw realized looking around in wonder. Jayfeather was standing next to him. An orange-and-brown dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat approached them, followed by a dark gray she-cat and a pale blue-gray she-cat.

"Greetings Wolfpaw," she meowed, and nodded to Jayfeather.

"Greetings, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Bluestar" the gray tom replied.

_Why is he staring at them like he can see them? _Wolfpaw wondered.

Then a dark brown tabby tom approached with a gray she-cat and a black she-cat,

"Tigerheart!" Wolfpaw exclaimed in shock.

The she cats and Jayfeather stared at Wolfpaw confused,

"How do you know who he is?" Bluestar asked Wolfpaw.

_I can't tell on mommy! _Wolfpaw thought, _what do I do?_

"He was there when I died, he saw me get killed." Tigerheart replied for him.

"Tigerheart!" the unknown gray she-cat spoke.

"Dovewing! Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather exclaimed running up to the black she-cat, "How are you?"

"Dov-Dovewing?" Wolfkit wondered out loud.

"Yes, I'm your mother's sister." The gray she-cat replied.

"Okay, why are their so many cats here?" Jayfeather exploded.

_Oh so it's not normal that their is that many cats._ Wolfkit wondered awkwardly, _so why are they here?_

"For Wolfpaw, of course," Bluestar explained, "we want to ask you if we can trust you!"

Jayfeather turned around to stare at his apprentice, blue eyes blazing.

"Yes I can see you," he said at last.

"Wha- how?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Can we trust you Wolfpaw," Jayfeather asked sternly.

"Are you on your parents side or on ours?" Yellowfang insisted impatiently.

"Get over it," Tigerheart spat, "he will never go against his kin, unlike his parents."

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"He's like you Dovewing, even after your sister killed you, you are still protecting her," he growled, "What is wrong with you? She killed me, tried to kill my brother while he was in StarClan and killed Jayfeather's sister, not counting Antpelt, how can you still protect her! She betrayed the clans!"

Wolfpaw was stunned and he could see that Dovewing also as she tried to reply but nothing came out. _She killed all those cats?! Why isn't Jayfeather surprised? Did he know all of this?_ Wolfpaw wondered,

"I-I um what would I have to do?" Wolfpaw mumbled.

He felt like a kit, _mouse-brained, you were a kit when you woke up!_ Wolfpaw told himself. All the other cats were staring at him,

"Well you woul-" Spottedleaf started.

"What if goes and tell his mom what we want him to do?" Tigerheart snapped.

"Calm down Tigerheart!" a new voice rang from a dark ginger tom.

"Flametail!" Tigerheart exclaimed.

"Give this kit a chance." The ginger medicine cat's bright blue eyes shone in confidence.

Tigerheart grunted as Bluestar continued,

"We have to know what is going in the Dark Forest and you can go there," they were all staring at him.

"I- I will try my best," Wolfpaw told them.

Wolfpaw froze as StarClan became cold and dark, all the cats around him froze also. The StarClan cats except Tigerheart made a circle around Wolfpaw and Jayfeather. Wolfpaw saw that Jayfeather was getting frustrated.

"I'm not blind here! I'm not helpless!" he exclaimed, getting out of the circle.

The stars didn't shine as a cold wind blew towards them. _I know this smell! Dada! Mommy! What are they doing here?! _Wolfpaw exclaimed silently. Tigerheart ran away as he did not want to see his killer again.

"Why are you here?" Bluestar demanded.

"What do you think?!" Hawkfrost spat, "taking our son back."

Wolfpaw was shocked as Dovewing got over him in a protective way. As Ivypool saw Dovewing, her dark blue eyes blazed in furry.

"Get away from him!" the silver she-cat growled.

"Two against seven do you really think you can win?" Yellowfang growled back.

"Of which four are medicine cats, one doesn't really know how to fight and the other lived in tunnels" Ivypool laughed, "It's more like one against two, don't you think?"

"I think you have forgotten that I had war-" Yellowfang was interrupted.

"And three more!" a familiar voice spat,

Ivypool and Hawkfrost turned around stunned; to see Frostpaw approaching followed by Tigerpaw and Shadepaw behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Ivypool demanded.

"To help, what do you think?" Frostpaw replied confidently.

"Sorry!" a voice interrupted, "they found a way to get ou- oh!"

"Breezepelt! Why am I not surprised?" Jayfeather spat.

"Oh this seems like fun…" he said looking from Jayfeather to Hollyleaf and back.

"Can everyone be quiet!" Ivypool yowled in frustration, "Give me my kit! Now!"

Wolfpaw was advancing but Dovewing brought him back, Ivypool saw this and growled, ears back,

"I've killed you once, it won't be a problem to do it a second time!" the silver she-cat was furious and advancing slowly, tail lashing behind her.

_I don't want to cause a fight, a lot will die, I have to go!_ Wolfpaw thought while trying to find a way do get to his parents. _Calm down! You can do this! _Wolfpaw got in a crouch, then jumped out of under Dovewing who was left there stunned,

"I don't want any fighting," Wolfpaw explained as he landed in front of Ivypool.

Jayfeather was staring at him with horror as Ivypool took Wolfpaw by the neck and carried him away, his sibling following. Wolfpaw saw the cats get smaller and smaller until he could only see trees._ This hurts! _He thought while being carried away.

"This sucks, I wanted to kill that medicine cat and his sister!" Breezepelt exclaimed.

"Next time maybe," Tigerpaw replied looking at the black tom.

Wolfpaw recognized the training hollow as Ivypool placed him in the middle, and left him there,

"I have to go get him from the Moonpool before Jayfeather wakes up and wakes him up," Wolfpaw heard his mother tell Hawkfrost, "but wait for me before we do as we decided."

"I will be faster," Hawkfrost replied, "where do I put him?"

"Old twoleg nest maybe," Ivypool added.

Wolfpaw was starting to be scared, _why do they want me to stay here? What are they going to do?_

"Traitor!" a voice meowed from the forest. Followed by "shhh, we don't want them to know that we're here!"

Wolfpaw's siblings were sitting at the top of the hollow, Frostpaw in the lead, their blue eyes blazing. Wolfpaw realized that Breezepelt was staring at Frostpaw, with an unknown emotion. _What are they going to do? _Then finally Hawkfrost appeared. Frostpaw got to her paws,

"Are you ready?" the silver-and-white she-cat asked.

* * *

**like always any ideas can be helpful**

**thanks review ~Wolferret**


	15. Punishment

**Warning Gore!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Are you ready? What is that suppose to mean?_ Wolfpaw thought as his silver sister approached him.

"What did StarClan want?" Ivypool asked.

_What should I do?_ Wolfpaw was freaking out, as he did not answer Frostpaw looked at her mother who nodded. _What did that mean?_ Wolfpaw swallowed, as he saw the claws slide out of his sisters front black paws. He was about to back away when Frostpaw lunged at him, making him fall back, _she's the only one that I wasn't able to beat out of my sibling! _Wolfpaw realized as she dug her claws into his chest. He forced himself not to yowl at the pain of his sister's sharp claws.

"What did StarClan want?" Ivypool repeated.

"I- I don't know? You came before they talked" Wolfpaw told her.

"Shadepaw?" Mapleshade asked, sitting next to Hawkfrost, "do you believe him?"

"Eh- no." the brown tabby tom replied.

At the answer Frostpaw, lifted one of her black paws and sheathed her claws except one that she moved slowly and lightly over her brother's belly. Wolfpaw saw that Breezepelt had his mouth open, _it's as if he would like her to do that on him… it is quite nice, _he realized gasping.

"I see you like that," his silver sister murmured to him, "what if I press harder?"

Wolfpaw opened his eyes as she pressed her claw next to his throat, suddenly she opened her eyes wide and sliced part of his belly, Wolfpaw couldn't help but yowl against the pain. He pushed up and landed on his sister, belly to belly. She got out of under him, claws out and tail lashing furiously.

He stared at his normally pure white stomach that was now partly red. Frostpaw lashed her paw at him, Wolfpaw winced as she slashed his ear. Now furious by the pain Wolfpaw unsheathed his claws and jumped on his sister, who rolled on her back, lashing at her brother's belly with her back paws. He yowled in surprise and pain, _she is way better than I thought. _

"Tigerpaw!" Hawkfrost said to his other daughter nodding.

The dark brown tabby she-cat joined her sister in the hollow, _two against one, awesome!_ He thought sarcastically, as Frostpaw lunged at him. Wolfpaw moved out of the way only to be squished by Tigerpaw. The brown cat sat on her brother while Frostpaw approached from the other side, claws sliding in and out of her black paws. Wolfpaw tried to get up in vain; he was lying down on his side, as Frostpaw lashed at his stomach. Wolfpaw yowled, as he felt his skin rip open.

Shadepaw was staring at the scene with wide blue eyes, as if he did not know what to do. Wolfpaw lashed at Frostpaw from under Tigerpaw, but only hit one of her paws; she jumped away spiting at him. Tigerpaw dug her claws in her brother's side as Frostpaw lashed at his stomach again. Wolfpaw tried not to, but he wailed.

"That's enough," Ivypool said, "Now Wolfpaw, will you answer the question?"

Wolfpaw stayed where her was, as his sisters left him, he had no strength left but nodded,

"Th-they w- wanted a- an eye in t-the D- Dark Forest," he said between gasps.

"Go get Jayfeather!" Mapleshade told Ivypool, "bring him to Wolfpaw, I think he has learned his lesson."

* * *

Jayfeather had looked everywhere for Wolfpaw with the other medicine cats, but he did smell Hawkfrost, _did they kill him? _He wondered. He was almost at camp when Ivypool came out of nowhere,

"Get some herbs and follow me," she whispered.

"Why would I do that?" Jayfeather snapped, "You might want to kill me!"

"Right now I want you to heal my son!" she growled, "so get herbs then come back here! I have cobweb already."

Jayfeather walked into camp by the dirt place tunnel, _I don't want Foxleap wondering why I'm coming back alone. _When he got in his den he took marigold, thyme, dock leaves and two poppy seeds, he placed all of it in a beech leaf to carry. Jayfeather met Ivypool, and followed her to the old twoleg's nest; he could smell a lot of blood. _Oh! What have they done to him? Why didn't we fight? _Jayfeather wondered as he entered the den.

"What have you done to him?" Jayfeather demanded sniffing his apprentice.

"Me? Nothing!" Ivypool replied.

Jayfeather felt the scar on Wolfpaw's belly, _the cat that did this has small claws! His siblings?_

When Jayfeather was done, Ivypool left to go back to camp. Jayfeather decided to stay with Wolfpaw, since he couldn't bring him back to camp on his condition, _poor kit! They tortured you! Why? How can a mother let something like that happen to her kit? _Jayfeather lied down in the nest to warm Wolfpaw. _How will I explain this to the Clan, I will have to break my promise. Sorry Dovewing, but I will not protect your sister anymore. Not after this!_

* * *

_What? Where am I? _Wolfpaw's whole body was hurting. He smelt the nest and smelt Jayfeather, _he had slept here! _He realized.

"Don't move Wolfpaw," Jayfeather's voice ordered, "I don't want your belly wound to open again."

"Where are we? Does anyone know where we are?" Wolfpaw asked the gray medicine cat.

"Ivypool…" he growled. "oh-"

"What?" Wolfpaw demanded.

"I'll be back," Jayfeather said before leaving.

Wolfpaw stayed where he was, he tried to tell what herbs Jayfeather had used but only recognized the poppy seeds and the tansy that were in a beech leaf. Jayfeather came back a moment later and sat down.

"I tried to tell what herbs you used but… I only recognized the poppy seeds and tansy" Wolfpaw started.

Jayfeather got up and walked towards him,

"I didn't use the poppy seeds, not in your condition," Jayfeather explained, "those large leaves with a tangy smell are dock leaves, they are good for scratches and sore pads. The flowers are marigold, it stops bleeding and infections and can be used for inflammation of stiff joints."

Wolfpaw tried to remember everything, _dock for scratches, marigold for bleeding._

"Do you know for what tansy is used?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well um coughs?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yes but can also be used to cure wounds and poisons and stop cats from getting greencough." Jayfeather explained.

"Great StarClan! What happened?" Bramblestar's voice rang.

"I'll explain to you later but I need to get him back to camp, but he is not aloud to move." Jayfeather told the brown leader, "could you place him on my back, without moving him to much."

Bramblestar was staring at Wolfpaw with wide amber eyes,

"I could carry him!" Bramblestar offered.

"No!" the gray medicine cat snapped, "I know how to walk to not hurt him."

"Okay…" the leader spoke quietly. To Jayfeather he added sharply, "you will explain this to me when we get back to camp!"

"Yes, and could you carry the herbs back," Jayfeather asked. "Wolfpaw try to stay in a ball until you are on my back."

Bramblestar stared at Jayfeather, _he doesn't seem to agree, _Wolfpaw watched as the brown leader approach him while Jayfeather lied down. Wolfpaw got into a ball as instructed and waited as Bramblestar dragged him slowly onto Jayfeather by the scruff.

"Now try to hold onto me," Jayfeather spoke, "try not to use your claws unless you have to!"

Jayfeather got to his paws and walked slowly out of the twoleg den, Bramblestar followed carrying the rest of the herbs.

* * *

**any ideas for chap 16?**

**dont forget to review and like always**

**Thanks ~Wolferret**


	16. Unsheathed

**Chapter 16**

_Now that Wolfpaw has been punished we can start training properly,_ Ivypool thought silently as she arrived in the Dark Forest, with her other three kits. She walked towards the rock to give her kits to their mentors, _I wonder if I will be one of their mentors._ She wondered as she saw Mapleshade and Hawkfrost at the bottom of the rock waiting.

"Ivypool!" Mapleshade said, "You almost made us wait!"

"Sorry," Ivypool meowed, "but we are here now."

"We would all have liked to be one of their mentors," Hawkfrost started, " but we have other things to do, we will be watching their training but that is all."

Ivypool was quite disappointed; _I wanted to be Frostpaw's mentor…_

"Tigerpaw will be Darkshadow's apprentice," Hawkfrost started, "Frostpaw will be Clawstrike's and Shadepaw will be Maggottail's."

As he said their names, the three cats walked into the clearing, head high, and eyes shining. _They seem very proud! _Ivypool realized as she watched them sit down. Clawstrike's amber eyes stared with hunger at Frostpaw, as the silver-and-white she-cat approached her mentor.

"Now go!" Mapleshade ordered the mentors and their apprentices. She continued when they were away, "Ivypool you can still keep an eyes on your kits as they are training."

"And what about Wolfpaw?" Ivypool demanded.

"We will figure that out when he is better!" Mapleshade replied before leaving.

"You know, Breezepelt would have loved to have Frostpaw," Hawkfrost told his mate.

"Yes, I realized, by the way he stared at her when she fought Wolfpaw…" Ivypool replied. "I think we should go and see how the training is going!"

"You do that," Hawkfrost replied.

Ivypool walked next to the dark brown tabby leader as they walked towards the dark tree training hollow, Ivypool could hear some fighting.

"Sheathe your claws for now," Darkshadow was ordering.

"Why?" Frostpaw and Tigerpaw meowed back.

As Ivypool and Hawkfrost appeared, she saw her daughters staring at Darkshadow with questioning ice-blue eyes and Frostpaw was lashing her tail.

"Because we just started!" the silver-and-black she-cat replied, "I want to see what you can do first!"

Frostpaw lashed her tail at Darkshadow before jumping on her brown sister, and lashed her black paws at Tigerpaw who fought back. The brown she-cat kept on backing away as her silver sister advanced lashing her sheathed black paws. Shadepaw leaped onto Frostpaw and both dark brown tabby cats pushed their silver sister back in unison. _Nice! _Ivypool thought as Frostpaw blocked all the blows her siblings were giving her.

"I think we should go train somewhere else," Clawstrike said, realizing that her apprentice was better than her siblings.

The apprentices stopped fighting and stared at their mentors and parents,

"Whom will I fight with then?" Frostpaw demanded, her claws sliding in and out.

The light brown mentor was wondering when Ivypool had an idea,

"What about Breezepelt?" Ivypool offered. "I'm sure he would like that!"

Clawstrike flipped around as if she didn't know that Ivypool was there. The brown she-cat nodded and Ivypool left to find the black tom.

"I'll get him!" she told her daughter's mentor.

"Breezepelt," Ivypool demanded as she saw his black pelt.

He whipped around and stared at his deputy,

"I thought you would like to be Frostpaw's opponent since she is better than her siblings." She told him.

Breezepelt's amber eyes opened and he nodded, Ivypool started to walk down to the river,

"Follow me!" she ordered, as the tom didn't move.

"Oh! Now!" he said as he ran to catch up with her.

As they arrived by the river, Clawstrike was explaining some fighting moves to her silver-and-white apprentice,

"… you pretend to jump a side but jump the other," the brown she-cat was explaining.

"I've brought you your opponent, Frostpaw!" Ivypool meowed to her daughter.

As Frostpaw turned around, Breezepelt got closer to the silver apprentice, his amber eyes blazing as he stared at her. Clawstrike left them to sit next to Ivypool.

"Are you ready?" Breezepelt asked the silver she-cat.

Frostpaw nodded and lunged at Breezepelt who backed away in time, and jumped on the silver-and-white she-cat. Frostpaw tried to get up but Breezepelt was to heavy for her,

"Unsheathe your claws, Breezepelt" Ivypool said, "isn't that what you wanted Frostpaw?"

Breezepelt did not seem sure but did as he was told and plunged his claws in the she-cat's back, she yowled and growled. Breezepelt jumped away,

"Is that what you would of done if you were fighting someone else?" Ivypool spat. "I don't think so!"

Breezepelt lashed his tail furiously, claws out and on his back paws as he waited for Frostpaw to move. The silver cat jumped, the black tom rolled in time onto his back and lashed at Frostpaw with his back paws. Frostpaw yowled as she landed, as Breezepelt was getting up she lunged at him furiously, he ducked and gave a blow at her white stomach. Frostpaw jumped back, and ran towards the tom, she lashed at his paws but Breezepelt jumped in time. She lunged at his throat; Breezepelt jumped out of the way and hit his unsheathed paw onto her silver tabby back making her land with a loud thump. _He is not even attacking her! He is only defending himself._ Frostpaw got to her paws and stayed there trying to get her breath back, her ice-blue eyes blazing with anger. Breezepelt sat down and waited for something to happen.

"Frostpaw are you sure that you want unsheathed claws?" Ivypool mewed to her daughter.

The silver cat looked at Ivypool but did not answer as she turned back and stared at the ground still breathless. Breezepelt was staring at her, head tilted on a side and his tail wrapped around his paws. Suddenly Frostpaw lifted her head and faked jumped over Breezepelt who ducked only to be face to face with Frostpaw who lashed at him with an unsheathed black paw. _Nice! Nice! Nice! Breezepelt wasn't expecting that!_

"I see you thought that she was too young to know that move, Breezepelt!" Clawstrike laughed.

"Very funny!" Breezepelt grunted, as he placed a paw on his slashed muzzle.

"You can go now!" The light brown she-cat told the black tom.

Breezepelt stared at Clawstrike then Frostpaw and left not looking back.

"Go on with training!" Ivypool told the brown she-cat, "I'll go see how the others are doing."

As Clawstrike advanced to Frostpaw, Ivypool walked away. Walking back to the hollow Ivypool could hear cats yelling.

"Now go on your back legs!" A cat was ordering.

"Use your tail for balance!" Another one was speaking.

_Maggottail and Darkshadow, I'm guessing._ Ivypool thought silently as she arrived. The mentors were watching the hollow, tails lashing as the yowled what to do. They stopped for a seconds to nod at their deputy. Ivypool nodded back and looked down at her kits, Shadepaw was on his back legs waiting for his sister to jump. As the brown tabby she-cat did he ducked under her, turned around and jumped onto her back.

"That's better," Maggottail's cold voice rang in the hollow, "try to turn around faster next time! You could of turned onto your back and slash at her belly!"

"Tigerpaw! When your opponent slides under you like that, try to land on him! And if you don't, then turn around faster!" Darkshadow ordered.

"Shadepaw, like Frostpaw did when Wolfpaw had lunged at her," Ivypool explained.

Both apprentices nodded to their mentors before returning to each other, _they will be strong warriors…_

* * *

**any ideas for next chapter?**

**apprentices**** (shade, tiger, frost, holly, fern, sorrel) with their mentors or Wolfpaw with Jayfeather or something else?**

**oh i also need a title for this chap**

**review ~Wolferret**


	17. Training

**Tigerpaw—** Thornclaw— Darkshadow

**Shadepaw—** Toadstep— Maggottail

**Frostpaw—** Lionblaze— Clawstrike

**Wolfpaw—** Jayfeather (_+Leafpool_)—?

**Hollypaw—** Cloudtail

**Fernpaw—** Bumblestripe

**Sorrelpaw—** Whitewing

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_I can't wait to show those apprentices how to fight! _Frostpaw thought as she approached the training hollow with Tigerpaw, Shadepaw, Hollypaw, Fernpaw, Sorrelpaw and their mentors.

"You know, Wolfpaw is suppose to join us," Hollypaw told her siblings, "since he's better now."

"Really?" Fernpaw replied.

"Who told you that?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"Cloudtail," Hollypaw explained, "but even if it's three against four, we will win! We had more training and we are older."

_For sure! _Frostpaw thought sarcastically. _Like if they had a chance to beat us!_ When they arrived at the hollow, Cloudtail explained what would happen,

"We will pair you up," Cloudtail said, " Hollypaw and Frostpaw, Fernpaw and Tigerpaw, and Sorrelpaw against Shadepaw. Who wants to start?"

Frostpaw realized that Hollypaw and her sibling were way bigger, _we will have to use agility more than anything else. _Frostpaw thought as she saw Shadepaw and Sorrelpaw head down into the hollow.

"Don't forget, sheathed claws!" Lionblaze reminded the apprentices.

The dark brown she-cat was almost double the size of his dark brown tabby opponent, Shadepaw lunged but Sorrelpaw ducked in time. Shadepaw turned around and lashed his silver paw at the brown she-cat's muzzle. _Yes!_ Sorrelpaw started to move a paw towards the brown tom's face but used her other paw to lash at Shadepaw's paws making him fall sideways with a thump.

"Next two!" Cloudtail said as Shadepaw got up.

Frostpaw was about to advance but stopped, _I need to know what they have been taught!_ Tigerpaw and Fernpaw took their places in the hollow; Tigerpaw ran towards Fernpaw and wouldn't jump, _nice choice! _Fernpaw jumped in the air as Tigerpaw turned onto her back lashing her sheathed back paws at the yellow tabby tom's belly. As Fernpaw landed Tigerpaw was already jumping onto her opponent, digging with her paws into the tom's back. Fernpaw turned onto his back squishing Frostpaw's sister under him. _I'll make your sister pay for what you did to my sister._ Frostpaw thought staring at Fernpaw's yellow pelt.

"Jayfeather! Leafpool!" Lionblaze exclaimed turning around, "finally!"

Frostpaw turned to see Wolfpaw arrive with his two mentors, _you need two mentors, since one is blind!_ She thought as she stared at his brown tabby pelt.

"Next!" Cloudtail's mew brought her back to reality.

Hollypaw was waiting in the hollow, Frostpaw walked towards her.

"Don't forget, Frostpaw! Sheathed claws!" Lionblaze ordered.

_What?_ She thought but then realized that her claws were out, she slide them in. _I'm sure that she's the best of her siblings! _Frostpaw waited there, _let her do the first move! _The black she cat lunged at Frostpaw, she jumped out of the way to see Hollypaw land where she was a second ago. Not letting the she-cat time to get to her paws Frostpaw lunged, giving the black she-cat blows as she passed over her. Hollypaw jumped, _you want me to duck, don't you? _Frostpaw jumped a bit higher than the black she-cat, hitting her back paws at Hollypaw's shoulders making the black cat turn backwards, not having time to land on her paws. Frostpaw watched as Hollypaw landed on her side with a loud thump.

Hollypaw's siblings ran into the hollow to their sister and helped her get up to her paws. Frostpaw stared at the other cats only to see Thornclaw and Lionblaze staring at her as if they saw a pack of foxes and badgers. _Oh! They might know that move! Weren't they Dark Forest warriors at one point! _Cloudtail seeing their reaction spoke,

"Now who wants to teach Wolfpaw some knew moves?" he asked changing subjects.

_Is he saying that my brother can't fight! _Frostpaw gasped silently, and saw that Wolfpaw had the same conclusion, his blue eyes were blazing with anger, _he might be a traitor but no one will insult him like that who is not a Dark Forest cat._

"He is way better than you think!" Frostpaw snapped at the white warrior. "Tigerpaw! Come here!"

As the brown tabby she cat came next to her sister, the mentors were looking at each other with confused gases.

"Wolfpaw! You too!" Frostpaw ordered coldly.

As the brown tom approached, Frostpaw lunged at him. The other cats held their breaths as if they thought that the medicine cat apprentice was going to be killed. Wolfpaw jumped out of the way and missed hitting Frostpaw by a claw length. Tigerpaw jumped towards her brown brother, Wolfpaw turned around and hit the brown she-cat on the side. Frostpaw jumped towards his brother only to bash into Tigerpaw, her brother had jumped out of the way at the last second. Frostpaw shook her head, _I should have looked at what Tigerpaw was doing before I jumped. _She walked towards her sister and they advanced together towards their brother lashing their paws at him.

Frostpaw watched the mentors who looked stunned as they watched Wolfpaw blocked each of their blows. Frostpaw lashed at Wolfpaw's back paws, he jumped but Tigerpaw hit him from the top, making him fall on the ground. From the ground Wolfpaw lashed his back paws at his brown sister and his front paws at Frostpaw making the sisters fall to the ground.

"Eh… um… I… eh…" Cloudtail mewed, his blue eyes wide in shock.

_That'll teach you to make fun of any of my siblings, kittypet! _Frostpaw spat silently at the long furred white warrior.

* * *

**a bit small than the last one's sorry**

**what could chap 18 be about**

**maybe the warrior ceremony or a gathering or just cats talking bout the training in camp or?**

**i know some of you want Bramblestar and Jayfeather to tell the clan bout I****vypool but i'm not sure that its the right time.**

**what should be Hollypaw, Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw's warrior names?**

**review ~ Wolferret**


	18. Hints of Knowledge

**Tigerpaw—** Thornclaw— Darkshadow

**Shadepaw—** Toadstep— Maggottail

**Frostpaw—** Lionblaze— Clawstrike

**Wolfpaw—** Jayfeather (_+Leafpool_)—Ivypool

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Where did Frostpaw learn that move?" Whitewing wondered out loud, "I'm sure that I have seen that move somewhere! And Wolfpaw, how did he know how to fight like that?!"

"Yea, I- I don't know!" Lionblaze replied, "It might be in their blood…"

_I'm going to be in trouble when Ivypool and Hawkfrost learn about this, _Frostpaw thought as she followed the mentors back to camp. Jayfeather was talking to Hollypaw.

"I want to check you over when we arrive at camp!" the gray medicine cat demanded.

The black she-cat nodded before joining her siblings, she looked back at Frostpaw with an unreadable expression in her green eyes. _What was that suppose to mean? _Frostpaw wondered. Jayfeather was walking at the end of the group talking silently to Wolfpaw, who did nothing but nod, his blue eyes blank. Frostpaw was startled by,

"Tomorrow?" Fernpaw exclaimed.

"Yes, tomorrow, Fernpaw!" Whitewing replied happily.

"That's awesome!" the three siblings announced with happiness.

"If you stop behaving like kits!" Cloudtail laughed.

"What are they talking about?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Frostpaw turned to her sister, "I have no clue."

"Their assessment," Shadepaw answered.

"Already?" Frostpaw sneered, "did they see how Hollypaw was beaten by an apprentice half her age!"

"Seems not!" Shadepaw shrugged.

* * *

"She's like double my age!" Frostpaw snorted, staring into the black tom's amber eyes. "And I'm sure her brothers are worse than her!"

"How can she be made a warrior!" complained the black tom, "that wouldn't happen here!"

The black tom approached her, sitting next to Frostpaw so that their pelts touched, _you think I need comforting don't you?_ She asked silently.

"You'll be a warrior in no time," the tom assured her.

"Not sure it'll be soon," argued Frostpaw.

"Of course it'll be soon!" Clawstrike laughed, "Breezepelt, weren't you suppose to show her some new moves?" the light brown she-cat snorted to the black tom.

"We-" Breezepelt started protesting.

"I don't want to know what you were doing!" Clawstrike interrupted, "did you teach her a new move?"

"Yes, one WindClan uses against bigger cats" Breezepelt reported.

"So you use it against all the other cats" sneered Wolfpaw appearing from the shadows followed by Ivypool.

At the remark Breezepelt growled at the brown apprentice, lashing his tail in annoyance.

Arriving in the dark Forest, Mapleshade had decided that Ivypool would be her son's mentor, _I'm sure it's to keep an eye on him, to make sure he doesn't betray us!_

"Breezepelt out you go." Ivypool ordered.

"Okay," he replied, his amber eyes blazing.

_It's not like he can say no anyways, _Frostpaw realized, as Ivypool took his place. Wolfpaw took his place next to Frostpaw, Ivypool faced them, claws out. Frostpaw felt her claws slide out; she lunged at her only to receive a blow in the face, sending her flying sideways. Getting back to her paws, Frostpaw saw Wolfpaw getting flanged into the air by their silver mother.

"Breezepelt, Clawstrike fight with Wolfpaw!" she demanded, "Frostpaw, sit down at the top of the hollow and watch!"

"Why?" Frostpaw protested.

"Because you still don't know how to fight against many enemies!" Ivypool hissed, "unlike your brother."

Frostpaw sat down and looked into the hollow as the three cats started lashing and giving blows at her mother, she blocked each of them. _How? _Frostpaw wondered, as Breezepelt was pushed away, followed by Wolfpaw.

"Enough," interrupted Ivypool, "did you remark something?"

"Eh- not really." Meowed Frostpaw.

"Wolfpaw, what do you have to do to fight against many cats?" Demanded Ivypool.

"To use all your paws and your mouth, not just the front paws." Wolfpaw declared confidently.

"Exactly," Ivypool agreed, "now your turn Frostpaw!"

* * *

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Bramblestar looked down at the apprentices, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" They replied in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollytuft. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and loyalty. Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known Fernsong. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm. Sorrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sorrelstripe. StarClan honors your courage and patience, and we welcome all of you as full warriors of ThunderClan." Bramblestar finished.

Bramblestar rested his muzzle on the new warriors' heads.

"Hollytuft! Fernsong! Sorrelstripe!" the cats in the clearing sang.

"Hollyleaf received the same virtues as Hollytuft!" Lionblaze whispered to Jayfeather when the ceremony was over.

"I know!" the gray medicine cat replied, walking away to his den.

_Tomorrow is the gathering! _Frostpaw thought, getting a squirrel from the freshkill pile before sitting down next to Tigerpaw and Shadepaw who were sharing a rabbit, _I wonder what my warrior name is going to be? Fang? Flame? Strike? Claw? Blaze? Talon? Even Hawk, Frosthawk and Hawkfrost, how interesting would that be?_

"I can't wait till it's our turn," Tigerpaw said, biting into the rabbit.

"Me too!" Frostpaw and Shadepaw replied.

"Imagine if my warrior name was Frosthawk!" Frostpaw whispered.

"That would be hilarious!" Tigerpaw laughed.

"Shademaple!" Shadepaw squeaked with amusement.

They started laughing,

"That sounds weird!" Tigerpaw declared, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Wolfpaw demanded approaching with a mouse.

"Imagine if Frostpaw's name was Frosthawk and Shadepaw was Shademaple!" Tigerpaw declared.

"Hawkfrost and Frosthawk!" Frostpaw whispered laughing.

"Mapleshade and Shademaple!" Shadepaw added.

Wolfpaw nodded but started laughing with his siblings.

"Help! Fast we need help!" yowled Rosepetal running into camp covered in blood.

Bramblestar ran towards her, "what happened? Are you alright?"

"Toa- Toadstep, Hazeltail, Ic- Icecloud and I, we uh ran into a- um pack of foxes, they are still there!" she gasped, falling on the ground.

"Lionblaze, Thornclaw, Ivypool, and um-"

"Can I come?" Frostpaw interrupted.

Bramblestar turned to Lionblaze, "is she ready?"

"Yes."

"Then come, Cloudtail also!" Bramblestar ordered running out of camp. "Birchfall get Rosepetal to Jayfeather!"

Frostpaw followed the group as they ran in the forest, she could hear fighting up ahead. _How many foxes are there? As they got closer, Frostpaw saw three adult foxes. Toadstep was on the back of one of them, while Icecloud was stuck in a corner, with two foxes approaching her. _Bramblestar jumped onto one of thee foxes yowling,

"Cloudtail, Frostpaw! Help Toadstep," he ordered as Toadstep was flung onto the ground.

As Cloudtail and Frostpaw ran towards the fox, it took Toadstep by a leg and was shaking. Cloudtail jumped onto the fox biting its neck, Frostpaw bit one of its back legs. The fox dropped Toadstep and turned to Frostpaw, she lashed at its muzzle. Behind her she heard a loud thump, she turned to see a fox lying on the ground Lionblaze on top of him. Bramblestar, Ivypool and Thornclaw where fighting the other fox. She turned back as the fox lunged at her, Frostpaw ran under him, as he snapped at air.

Finally Cloudtail jumped down from the fox and they all drove the two last foxes away. Bramblestar approached Icecloud,

"She's still breathing!" he exclaimed.

Cloudtail sniffed Toadstep, and his blue eyes clouded, as he left him sniffing around. He disappeared into the woods only to come back dragging a small gray-and-white pelt. Lionblaze had Icecloud on his back; Thornclaw went to help Cloudtail drag the lifeless body of Hazeltail. Bramblestar was dragging Toadstep and Ivypool joined him. They all walked silently back to camp. As they arrived Lionblaze went directly into Jayfeather's den, as the others placed Toadstep and Hazeltail in the clearing.

Daisy erupted from the medicine cat's den and ran towards her dead kits, wailing. Mousewhisker and Berrynose sat next to Hazeltail grieving as Spiderleg left the medicine cat's den carrying his white sister. _Icecloud did not survive! _ He placed her down and stared at his son.

"No, no, no, no, Icecloud!" Birchfall's voice mumbled as he approached his sister's body, followed by their father, Dustpelt, their eyes clouded with grief.

"I hope you killed those foxes!" Dustpelt screeched, as Foxleap approached his dead sister.

"Lionblaze killed one and we chased the other two." Bramblestar replied.

"Only one!" he wailed.

"I'm so sorry, Dustpelt." Bramblestar mewed.

"My kits, my poor kits!" Whispered Daisy.

* * *

**sorry if you were fans of Toadstep, Icecloud or Hazeltail, i know they die in Bramblestar's Storm cause of greencough but ya.**

**next chap gathering and maybe some ****jealousy (he's mine, kinda thing)**

**other ideas you would have? **

**or if you have better name ideas then the ones i used for Hollydawn Fernwhisker and Sorrelflight, i'm fine with that**

**also need a title for this chap**

**review ~Wolferret**


	19. Jealousy

**Tigerpaw—** Thornclaw— Darkshadow

**Shadepaw—** Foxleap— Maggottail

**Frostpaw—** Lionblaze— Clawstrike

**Wolfpaw—** Jayfeather (_+Leafpool_)—Ivypool

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Frostpaw was walking next to her siblings as they headed to the gathering. Wolfpaw had stayed in camp with Leafpool to keep an eye on Rosepetal. She was still in the medicine cat's den, unconscious. Ivypool's pelt shinned by the moonlight; her mother was walking in front of them, _she is so pretty!_ As they approached the fallen tree, a familiar black pelt caught Frostpaw's eyes. They exchanged a glance as Breezepelt jumped onto the tree.

Frostpaw sat with her siblings and Ivypool as they waited for the gathering to begin. Frostpaw gave a glance towards Breezepelt, he was speaking with his mother, Nightcloud; they looked alike, the same black pelt and the same amber eyes. A light brown she-cat approached Breezepelt and his mother and she sat next to them. _Who is she? I've seen her already._

"Stop staring!" Ivypool's sharp mew rang in her ears.

"Sorry!" Ivypool replied, "Who is she?"

"Heathertail?" Ivypool demanded.

"That's what I'm asking, the light brown she-cat with blue eyes siting next to Breezepelt!" Frostpaw snapped.

"Watch your tone, young lady!" Ivypool growled silently back.

Frostpaw stared at her paws, "sorry."

"That's Heathertail." Ivypool told her.

_She's quite pretty! _Frostpaw realized, _are they mates?_ _What's this feeling I have in my stomach? _Frostpaw couldn't stand it, _what is happening to me? Am I sick? "No my dear, you are jealous!" Mapleshade! What? No, I'm not! _Frostpaw was shocked, _jealous? Me? "Yes you!" No! "Don't worry you can take care of that she-cat, if you want to!" _Frostpaw could picture Mapleshade with her evil smile, Frostpaw smiled back. _You are right! "Of course I am!"_

"Are you listening?" Tigerpaw's whispered.

"What?" Frostpaw replied, jumping.

"Have you listened to the gathering?" she demanded.

"Eh- not really. Why?"

"You've sent the foxes into WindClan!"

Frostpaw's eyes went wide, "what!"

She looked towards Breezepelt, but the WindClan cats were gone!

"Hollydawn, Fernwhisker and Sorrelflight looked so proud when they got named," Shadepaw meowed, "it's like they were the best!"

"I might need you one night," Frostpaw declared, "I do not know when, yet!"

"Okay, but for what?" Tigerpaw asked.

"You'll see then." Frostpaw told her siblings.

Tigerpaw and Shadepaw glanced at each other then back to Frostpaw in wonder.

"Are you coming?" demanded Ivypool at the tree bridge.

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

* * *

"Leafpool?" Daisy asked from outside the medicine cats' den, "are you in there?"

"Yes, what is it." She brown she cat answered.

"It's Squirrelflight!" Daisy explained, "I don't think she's going to give birth but her stomach hurts!"

"Wolfpaw! Come with me," Leafpool demanded, getting some herbs, "I don't think you've done this before. Have you?"

"Do what?" Wolfpaw asked.

"You'll see." Leafpool replied from the herb den.

When she came back, Wolfpaw followed Leafpool into the nursery, Squirrelflight was breathing hard.

"Where does it hurt?" Leafpool asked placing down the herbs.

"My hips!" Squirrelflight croaked.

Leafpool took a stalk and cracked it; she placed it over her sister's mouth and squeezed it with her paws making the juice fall in Squirrelflight's mouth.

"May I show Wolfpaw how to feel a belly?" Leafpool asked her sister, pushing two poppy seeds towards her.

Squirrelflight nodded then swallowed the seeds. Leafpool turned towards Daisy.

"If the pain in her hips starts again, I'll leave an other stalk in here."

"Okay." Daisy meowed.

"Wolfpaw, place your paws over mine." Leafpool placed her paws over her sister's swollen belly.

When he had placed his paws, Leafpool removed her paws and placed them over his. She moved her paws, Wolfpaw following what she was doing.

"You need to feel every curve," Leafpool asked, "Do you feel the kits?"

"I- I think so." Wolfpaw gasped.

"Can you tell how many?" Leafpool sounded curious.

"I- um-"

"Feel the curves, close your eyes." Leafpool whispered.

"Two?" Wolfpaw offered.

"Yes, you are right!" Leafpool smiled, "Let's go back, she needs rest."

Wolfpaw started to walk out,

"It's your turn now," Leafpool whispered, "You were an amazing mother to my kits, I will never thank you enough."

"It was a pleasure, sister." Mewed the quiet reply.

* * *

_I should ask Wolfpaw to come with me, just to test his loyalty, _Frostpaw thought as she walked back to camp. _"Not a bad idea." _Frostpaw jumped, _Mapleshade, you scared me._

"What's wrong?" Ivypool demanded.

Frostpaw looked around, no one was paying attention to them, she whispered, "Mapleshade scared me, she spoke to me when I was in deep thought."

"Oh I see," Ivypool's eyes shinned, "about what?"

"Heathertail and Wolfpaw." Frostpaw replied, "killing that she-cat and bringing Wolfpaw to test his loyalty."

"Hmm, when?" Ivypool asked.

"I don't know and I have no clue how to make her come to me." Frostpaw stared at her paws.

"Why don't ask Breezepelt to bring her?" Ivypool offered.

"I've thought about it but I don't think he would agree."

"What about bringing her to the Dark Forest?"

"I'm not strong enough to do that."

"Sure you are!" Ivypool insisted.

Frostpaw stared at her silver-and-white mother, _you are so strong, and intelligent, I want to be just like you._

"You'll be fine, you'll see," Ivypool got closer to Frostpaw, "Wolfpaw will not be the one to kill this time!"

Frostpaw followed her mother, _tomorrow night… I'll make all of you proud. "I do hope so, Frostpaw!" I will! I just need to find a way to get Breezepelt out of the way. "I'll take care of that!" _Frostpaw smiled.

* * *

"What are we doing today?" Frostpaw asked Lionblaze as soon as she got out of the apprentice's den.

"Border patrol," He told her, "get something to eat while I make the other patrols."

Frostpaw nodded and went to the fresh kill pile, took a mouse and sat down next to Tigerpaw and Shadepaw. The tom was lying on his back, his silver paw in the air.

"Whitewing take Millie and Brackenfur, Foxleap take Berrynose and Lilyheart." Lionblaze was ordering. "Thornclaw you take Poppyfrost and Molewhisker to ShadowClan and I'll do WindClan. I'll chose the dawn patrols when I come back."

"Seems like you're hunting." Frostpaw told Shadepaw.

Shadepaw got to his paws; his new mentor was Foxleap since Toadstep had died.

Lionblaze approached the three siblings, "are you all done eating? Get to your mentors."

They nodded, then Tigerpaw and Shadepaw got to their mentors. Lionblaze went to the warriors' den and came back with Cinderheart and Cherryfall. "Let's go!"

Frostpaw followed Lionblaze towards the WindClan border, _I wonder if we will meet a patrol. _

They had finished marking the territory without meeting a WindClan border patrol,

"You may go hunting." Lionblaze offered.

_I don't really feel like it, I'll go back to camp. _Frostpaw decided. _I wonder if Heathertail is making good use of her last day…_

* * *

**I had forgotten that Squirrelflight was pregnant. Oups!**

**anyways, review and post any ideas you have, sometimes when i dont use your ideas its that i will but them later on**

**~Wolferret**


	20. Kill for Love

**Chapter 20**

Frostpaw was staring into Ivypool's dark blue eyes, _how am I supposed to do this? _Hawkfrost was sitting with Wolfpaw close by, staring at them with curious eyes. _I can't do this, I don't know how! I'm horrible._

"Concentrate!" Hawkfrost spat.

"I'm trying, but I can't!" Frostpaw mumbled.

"Don't ever say something like this again!" Ivypool growled.

"But I didn't even know it was possible for a living cat to do this!" Frostpaw replied, "Even if I was able to go into her dreams, why would she trust me?"

"She does have a point," Hawkfrost agreed turning towards his son, "but she would trust a medicine cat…"

"Eh-" Wolfpaw stumbled, "I don't know how to do that."

"I'll bring you and then I'll hide." Hawkfrost decided.

"What do I say?" the tom seemed unsure.

"Don't ask me! Ask your sister." Hawkfrost told him.

"That um you found a new herb and um that you want to show her what it looks like." Frostpaw meowed.

"But she's going to ask why I didn't go to a medicine cat." He hesitated.

"That you couldn't get them, join them."

"Okay fine!" Wolfpaw grunted.

"I-" Frostpaw started.

Hawkfrost and Wolfpaw had disappeared. _I wonder what Breezepelt is doing._ Frostpaw wondered.

Heathertail appeared in the clearing followed by Wolfpaw and Hawkfrost. _Here we go! Finally! _Frostpaw approached the brown she-cat, claws unsheathing.

"Where am I?" Heathertail demanded, "Ivypool?"

Hawkfrost and Ivypool backed away; Frostpaw was left with Wolfpaw and Heathertail.

"Frostpaw?" she asked, backing away, "What are you doing?"

Heathertail backed up into Wolfpaw who placed himself behind the brown WindClan she-cat. Wolfpaw's ice-blue eyes showed no emotion, _it's as if he is hiding what he feels, forcing himself to do this!_

"Will someone answer me?!" Heathertail almost yowled.

"He is mine!" Frostpaw growled.

"What? Who?" Heathertail exclaimed.

"What do you think? Breezepelt!" Frostpaw snarled back, showing her teeth.

"Wait! What?" Heathertail yelped.

Frostpaw jumped at Heathertail and saw Wolfpaw close his eyes. Frostpaw's outstretched paws lashed at the brown she-cat's throat. She yowled in pain as blood splat out of her wound. Heathertail, her eyes showing horror, fell back as she lashed at Frostpaw; Frostpaw winced as the brown cat's claws hit her muzzle. As soon as Wolfpaw heard, he opened his eyes and was furious. He was about to jump as Ivypool caught him. _He might be a traitor but he will never let anyone hurt his siblings. _Frostpaw realized.

"This is not your fight!" Ivypool hissed.

Wolfpaw grunted and sat down. Frostpaw jumped on the light brown she-cat's back and snapped at her neck. She screeched as Frostpaw closed her jaws on her neck, which snapped. Heathertail fell onto the floor with a thump, blue eyes still showing horror as she disappeared.

Frostpaw looked towards her parents, Ivypool was nodding and Hawkfrost's gaze was proud as he stared at her. Wolfpaw's eyes were back to showing no emotion, _there is something with him that makes me doubt his loyalty! But what?_

* * *

Wolfpaw woke up to a yowl of pain, _what is happening? Are we getting attacked?_

Jayfeather ran out of the den with leaves in his mouth, "follow me!"

"But-"

Wolfpaw followed his mentor; Jayfeather was heading for the nursery.

"Get Bramblestar," he ordered Daisy.

When they were in the nursery, Jayfeather places the leaves down; Wolfpaw realized that they were Borage leaves.

"Get me the stick that is in a corner of the den," Jayfeather demanded.

Wolfpaw did as he was told, and brought the stick. Jayfeather gave it to Squirrelflight as Leafpool exploded into the den.

"Wolfpaw! Get her out of here!" Jayfeather ordered.

"But-" Leafpool complained, as Wolfpaw pushed her out.

As Wolfpaw returned, Jayfeather had his paws on the ginger she-cat's stomach.

"You will be an amazing mother," Jayfeather whispered, "You were to us. Now at the next contraction, push."

The stick cracked as Squirrelflight bit into it as she pushed and pushed, a wet bundle fell out.

"Lick the kit," the medicine cat explained, "against the fur."

Wolfpaw took the kit carefully and washed it. The stick cracked again as another kit fell out. Jayfeather took the kit with his paws and washed. Jayfeather beckoned Wolfpaw with his tail as he placed the kit at his mother's belly. Wolfpaw did the same and the kit automatically started suckling. Squirrelflight bit the stick again, as another bundle slide out. Wolfpaw took the kit

"You can come in!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

Bramblestar and Leafpool ran in, their eyes shinning with excitement.

"You have two toms and two she-kit," Jayfeather mewed.

A tom was dark ginger like his mother the other tom was a dark brown tabby like his father; a she-kit was an orange tabby and the other a flame-colored ginger.

"They are perfect!" Bramblestar exclaimed.

"She looks like Firestar!" Squirrelflight mewed, green eyes clouding as she stared at the flame colored ginger she-kit.

"Firekit!" Bramblestar offered.

Leafpool's amber eyes were also clouded. Wolfpaw had heard of Firestar, everyone had. _That it what he looked like! I would like to be like him, all the stories about him, the courage he had._

"The other she-kit looks like a spark of fire," Leafpool observed.

"Yes, she does," Squirrelflight agreed, "Sparkkit and Firekit!"

"Let's leave them," Jayfeather interrupted.

"But I-" Wolfpaw complained.

* * *

Wolfpaw was eating in front of the medicine cats' den.

"Sparkkit, Firekit, Alderkit and Owlkit," Bramblestar exclaimed leaving the nursery.

_Owlkit could be my sibling, they way he looks like, he's a copy of Shadekit except for the silver paw and he probably wont have ice-blue eyes._ Wolfpaw thought, as he remembered what the brown kit looked like. _We are cousins!_

* * *

**sorry that i took so long to finish and post this chap.**

**review and post any ideas for chap 21**

**~Wolferret**


	21. Secret

**Chapter 21**

"We got to get rid of her!" Bluestar mewed.

"I know but how?" Jayfeather demanded.

"Ban her from the clan, exile her! Ask Lionblaze to kill her!" Yellowfang growled approaching.

"But what would you tell the clan? You can't tell the truth!" Dovewing squeaked nervously, "What about her kits?"

"That she decided to leave!" Yellowfang snapped.

"We'll have to hope that without their mother they will change," Bluestar stared at the young she-cat, "We have to hope!"

"I will tell Bramblestar, but I don't know if he will listen." Jayfeather looked down.

"She has killed too much cats, for nothing to be done about it!" Bluestar replied, "Who knows who will be next? It could be you!"

Jayfeather lifted his head and stared into Bluestar's ice-blue eyes, which were full of grief. _Exiling a cat must remind her of Tigerstar…_

"We have to do something, for ThunderClan!" she continued.

* * *

Wolfpaw woke up in his nest; the air coming from the clearing was cold. _The snow has come, _he thought poking his muzzle outside, and the snow was reflecting the sun into his eyes. Getting used to the light Wolfpaw walked outside, Hollytuft, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Fernsong, Sorrelstripe, and Foxleap sitting by the warriors den eating. Jayfeather was nowhere to be seen.

Wolfpaw took a mouse and ate it with quick bites. _I'll go see how the kits are doing, _Wolfpaw decided. He picked up a squirrel and walked towards the nursery.

Arriving at the entrance of the nursery, Wolfpaw looked inside, Squirrelflight was awake. He walked quietly into the den and placed the squirrel close to the queen.

"I thought you might he hungry."

"Thank you, Wolfpaw!" Squirrelflight replied quietly.

"I also came to see how the kits were doing, with snowfall here," Wolfpaw continued as Squirrelflight got out of the nest to eat, leaving the sleeping kits some peace and quiet.

"They are fine!" she answered between two bites.

"Ok, but if-"

"I will come and get one of you, if they get sick," interrupted the dark ginger she-cat.

Wolfpaw hesitated, nodded and left the den as Jayfeather was leaving Bramblestar's den. Jayfeather walked towards his apprentice,

"Is everything fine in there?"

"Yes, no sick kits!" Wolfpaw replied, "Why were you with Bramblestar?"

"Nothing important," Jayfeather assured, before walking away.

_Do you think I'm mouse-brained?! Why are you not telling me? _Wolfpaw watched his gray tabby mentor walk away and disappear into the medicine cat's den.

"Wolfpaw! Come over here!" Jayfeather's voice came from the den.

Wolfpaw hurried to the den, Jayfeather was placing marigold and juniper berries on the ground.

"Marigold for Spiderleg and juniper for the elders and Briarlight," Jayfeather explained, "Two each."

Wolfpaw took the herbs and walked towards the elders' den, he placed the marigold flower and two juniper berries in front of Spiderleg; the black tom was lying on his side, breathing softly. Leaving Spiderleg in peace, Wolfpaw walked towards Sandstorm's nest placing two juniper berries in front of her and two in front of Graystripe.

"Thank you," Sandstorm meowed before liking the berries.

Graystripe nodded to Wolfpaw as her placed two juniper berries next to Purdy and Briarlight.

"I'm goin' to tell you da time when-" Purdy started.

"I'm sorry Purdy but Jayfeather needs me," Wolfpaw told him.

"Young'uns these days!" the old cat turned to Briarlight.

Wolfpaw turned back to the Jayfeather's den,

"Jayfeather! I think Spiderleg has a problem," Wolfpaw exclaimed as he got into the den.

Jayfeather turned around, "Why do you think so?"

"Well he's breathing lightly and um ya, he seems week," Wolfpaw observed.

"Ok, I'll go see him," Jayfeather spoke and left the den.

"Jayfeather!" Whitewing's voice spoke, "Can I talk to you?"

"I have something to do but you could go see Wolfpaw while I finish," Jayfeather replied.

A moment later the white she-cat walked into the medicine cat's den.

"What can I do for you," Wolfpaw asked.

"Well, I'm expecting kits and um well during snowfall and after Dovewing, I'm worried," she blurted out.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, you have two medicine cats and almost three, that's more than needed," Wolfpaw assured her.

Whitewing seemed to have relaxed, "That's what I needed, thanks Wolfpaw!"

_Why do they all decide to have kits during snowfall? _Wolfpaw wondered as he watched the she-cat leave the den.

"Where did Whitewing go?" Jayfeather demanded walking in the den.

"She's expecting kits and was worried about having them during snowfall, but she's fine now," Wolfpaw explained, "What about Spiderleg?"

Jayfeather's eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion but returned to normal in a second, "I'm not sure he will see next Greenleaf," Jayfeather mewed sadly.

_What was that all about? _Wolfpaw watched Jayfeather as he left the den, Wolfpaw looked outside to see him walking towards Bramblestar's den in a hurry. _He is hiding me something! But what?_

* * *

"Now we can get ride of her!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"I guess, but what would I tell the clan?" Bramblestar responded quietly.

"I uh- that she left or tell them the truth," Jayfeather offered.

Bramblestar sat down, "I need to think now…"

Jayfeather left the leader's den and walked into the clearing, _what if her kits are worst than her, who would keep them in control if their mother left? _Jayfeather worried. The snow was cold against his paws as he walked towards his den.

Lionblaze entered camp carrying a squirrel with Hollytuft, Lilyheart and Frostpaw, who were each carrying a mouse. _Hunting will be more difficult now that it's snowfall…_

* * *

"It's been two moons why hasn't Bramblestar done something?" Yellowfang growled.

"I don't know," Bluestar stared at Yellowfang.

"Jayfeather needed to convince him, so what happened?" Yellowfang's furious mew echoed.

"What is he waiting for?" Spottedleaf wondered.

"I have no clue!" Bluestar interrupted.

"I do!" Jayfeather appeared from the sunny StarClan forest, "And it will not be long now!"

The cats turned around and stared at Jayfeather, eyes full of wonder.

"Tell us!" Yellowfang snapped.

"So we decided to wait because…"

* * *

**sorry for taking that much time i was out of ideas o.O**

**review and post any ideas :) and tell me if i made mistakes**

**Frostclaw or Frostfang?**

**~Wolferret**


	22. Warriors

**Chapter 22**

"Wingkit looks exactly like Dovewing," Lionblaze told Jayfeather who was sitting next to him.

_He is right; they look the same, _Wolfpaw thought as he waited for the warrior ceremony to begin.

" I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Bramblestar looked down at the three apprentices, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They replied excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shadepaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadefall. StarClan honors your courage and determination. Tigerpaw from this moment you will be known as Tigerstrike. StarClan honors your courage and strength. Frostpaw from this moment you will be known as Frostclaw. StarClan honors your courage and fighting skills. We welcome all of you as full warriors of ThunderClan." Bramblestar placed his muzzle on their heads as they each licked his shoulder.

_When will I get my real name?_ Wolfpaw wondered. _I'm the only one who still has his apprentice name._

"Shadefall! Tigerstrike! Frostclaw!" they all chanted.

_The only cats that will sing my name like that will be medicine cats._ Wolfpaw looked stared down.

* * *

"Our first night in the Dark Forest as warriors!" Tigerstrike exclaimed as they arrived in the dark tree training hollow.

"Exiting!" Frostclaw agreed.

"It would be better if Wolfpaw was here," Shadefall complained.

"Yes, but it's half moon, he is at the Moonpool," Frostpaw replied.

"Our new warriors!" Mapleshade commented approaching with Hawkfrost and Ivypool.

"There is one last move you need to know before you loose your 'paw,'" Hawkfrost added.

"What is it?" Frostclaw asked.

"Double death bite!" Mapleshade laughed.

"Double death?" echoed Shadefall.

"Yes," Mapleshade smiled, "Shadepaw and Tigerpaw will be paired against Maggottail, and Frostpaw you will be paired with Breezepelt against Clawstrike."

Mapleshade nodded to Ivypool, who took a step forward, "It's like the death blow but with two cats. Your partner helps you hold the opponent down. You both bite the opponent's throat, which will choke him to death, stopping the airflow."

Frostclaw saw Shadefall stare wide-eyed before shaking his head and calming down.

"And like always, make sure your opponent is dead! Always make sure," Mapleshade added coldly.

"Tigerpaw and Shadepaw! Start!" Hawkfrost ordered as Breezepelt, Maggottail and Clawstrike appeared from the shadows.

Maggottail walked into the hollow to join the young cats. The tortoiseshell tom was the size of the two young cats combined.

"Hold him down then bite! Don't kill him thought!" Ivypool warned.

Frostclaw watched as her sibling jumped at Maggottail, trying to hold the tom in place. Shadefall was biting his old mentor's back leg while Tigerstrike was on his back, lashing at his tortoiseshell pelt with her back claws. He yowled and fell to the ground on his stomach. Shadefall and Tigerstrike lunged to snap at his neck.

"Stop!" Mapleshade ordered, surprising the young cats that landed loudly.

Frostclaw walked into the hollow followed by Breezepelt and Clawstrike. Frostclaw looked towards the leaders, Hawkfrost nodded. Frostpaw stared at her light brown mentor, _who will not be after we catch you!_ Frostclaw thought as she lunged at Clawstrike, she moved out of Frostclaw's way only to come face to face with Breezepelt. They lunged at the she-cat, Breezepelt from the front and Frostclaw from the back, catching her neck and throat in their jaws.

"Good!" Ivypool meowed, as they let go of the light brown she-cat.

"Are we Dark Forest night warriors now?" Shadefall demanded.

"One of you is!" Mapleshade smiled, staring with her amber eyes at Frostclaw.

"How come only one of us!" Tigerstrike complained, her tail lashing.

"To be a true night warrior, you have to pass an assessment," Hawkfrost explained.

"And that is to kill a cat!" Mapleshade finished.

_No! Why did you say this in front of Breezepelt?_ Frostclaw did not dare look towards Breezepelt, though she could feel his warm gaze on her pelt as she stared at Mapleshade.

"You still are a night warriors, but you cannot have an apprentice, or be part of important talks. Yet!" Mapleshade ended.

"Go! And walk through the Place of No Stars as warriors!" Hawkfrost told his kits, "Tigerstrike, Frostclaw, Shadefall!"

Frostclaw walked slowly behind Tigerstrike and Shadefall, the distance between them grew, as Frostclaw slowed down.

"Frostclaw?" Breezepelt's voice echoed, from behind her.

Frostpaw stopped advancing, "Yes?"

"It was you? Was it, that killed Heathertail?" Breezepelt stared at Frostclaw with his amber eyes.

"I-" Frostclaw looked at the black tom.

"Did you think, that she and I where mates?" Breezepelt asked.

"I- I did have a doubt," Frostclaw replied quietly, hoping and not daring to stare into his eyes.

"She wanted to, but you are the only one I have eyes for," Breezepelt smiled.

Frostclaw lifted her head and stared into his warm amber gaze, "I- um-"

Breezepelt advanced and licked Frostclaw on the muzzle, "Come on; walk with me."

Frostclaw walked with Breezepelt, as he wrapped his tail around hers. As they walked through the forest, Frostclaw could feel the gazes of the cats as they walked by. _I don't care; this is nice…_

* * *

As Frostclaw walked out of the warrior's den, Wolfpaw, Shadefall and Tigerstrike were eating by the nursery. She got a mouse from the fresh kill pile and walked to them. They were siting in the snow.

"Hey did you hear, we have more kits in the family!" Tigerstrike exclaimed.

"Really? Who?" Frostclaw demanded.

"Dawnpelt gave birth," Wolfpaw explained, "Two toms, Flamekit is dark ginger and Nightkit is a brown and black tabby."

"Wow!" Frostclaw exclaimed, _we might have a chance to bring them in the Place of No Stars, Squirrelflight's also… the hole family reunited, how pleasing…_

* * *

**ideas as always are helpful**

**thank for the support and nice comments **

**~Wolferret**


	23. Family or Clans?

**Chapter 23**

"I can't believe it, she's gone!" Tigerstrike tried to hold her tears back, "How could she abandon us?"

"I'm sure that there is a reason for this," Frostclaw declared quietly, scratching the snow with unsheathed black paws.

Shadefall looked like a kit left alone to die, _mother has left us, why? Does it have anything to do with the meeting Jayfeather had with Bramblestar? _Wolfpaw wondered as he stared in despair at his siblings in pain and grief.

"We will see her again," Wolfpaw tried to be convincing, " If not here, in the Place of No Stars…"

_Mommy! Please come back, I need you! We need you! I might not like the choices you make, but we are family! Nothing is stronger than family!_ Wolfpaw wailed silently staring at the sky in despair.

* * *

"Before we start, I think it is time for Wolfpaw to become a medicine cat." Jayfeather announced.

The medicine cats looked at Wolfpaw with happiness, Wolfpaw felt like something inside of him was being torn apart, _why is it doing this! _Wolfpaw resisted the pain, and did not show it.

"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons."

Jayfeather seemed to be looking at Wolfpaw, "Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I- I do" Wolfpaw replied nervously trying to hide his pain, _is this what I am meant to do? _He wondered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Wolfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wolfspirit. StarClan honors your courage and high spirits, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Jayfeather placed his muzzle on Wolfspirit's head; Wolfspirit licked the gray tabby's shoulder.

"Wolfspirit! Wolfspirit!" The medicine cats chanted.

"That is not a name that is given to everyone," Jayfeather murmured in his ear, "The name spirit is sacred, but StarClan and I thought that you deserved it. I know none that had it."

_Wow, what an honor! But do I deserve it?_ Wolfspirit wondered as he lied down and took a sip of the cold water.

He woke up next to Jayfeather, to see Bluestar, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang in front of them,

"I see that you do not think that you deserve that name," Yellowfang commented, her orange eyes amused, "Jayfeather I have something for you."

Wolfspirit watched as Jayfeather followed Yellowfang. Bluestar approached him,

"You had a hard time, but you deserve this," she smiled, "Dovewing is over there, if you want to see her," Bluestar pointed with her tail to a stream close to Jayfeather, _I might be able to find out what they are talking about!_

"_When frost and breeze meet and ivy has been destroyed by brambles, darkness will come, a wolf will have to choose, survival will depend upon it." _Yellowfang spoke as Wolfspirit passed by.

Time passed before either moved.

"What is the right choice?" Jayfeather demanded.

"I don't know…" Yellowfang's voice faded and Wolfspirit was pulled into cold darkness.

_What is happening? Where am I?_ Wolfspirit tried to look around but could see nothing in the dark, _why is it so dark?_

"Congratulation, Wolfspirit!" a familiar voice spoke, "Seems like StarClan trust's you."

"Yea, I think," Wolfspirit responded.

"Who are you loyal too?" the voice demanded, "StarClan or the Place of No Stars?"

"I-" Wolfspirit started.

"Before you answer," another voice interrupted, "Let me tell you that Ivypool left, because StarClan decided it! They ordered Jayfeather to get rid of her, so he did, with Bramblestar!"

"What?" Wolfspirit almost yowled, "They wouldn't do that!"

"Really, what do you think all the secret conversations between Jayfeather and Bramblestar were about?"

"Eh- I- um-"

"Now answer the question!" a third voice demanded.

"I- I'm not sure anymore…"

The darkness faded, Wolfspirit could see seven shadows taking form and becoming, his siblings, parents, Mapleshade and Breezepelt. Frostclaw was siting next to the black tom. '_When frost and breeze meet' could that be Frostclaw and Breezepelt? Then that would mean that 'ivy has been destroyed by brambles' means Ivypool being sent away by Bramblestar. The prophecy is about our family!_ Wolfspirit realized with shock, _does that then mean that the wolf that has to choose… is me?_

"Are you alright?" Shadefall demanded, his head cocked sideways as he stared at his brother.

Wolfspirit saw that they were all staring at him with curious eyes._ Who am I loyal too? The Clans or my family?_ Wolfspirit demanded to himself, but could not answer his own question.

* * *

"What just happened?" Jayfeather demanded angrily staring at the sky that was returning to its normal colour.

"If only I knew…" Yellowfang replied.

"Why was it cold for a moment?" Spottedleaf asked approaching, she was looking around nervously as if something was lurking around and was about to jump at her, "And why was it dark…"

_Dark and cold!_ "Why does that remind me of the Dark Forest?" Jayfeather spoke.

"Because it was them!" Bluestar replied, "But why they came is still a mystery?"

"Wolfspirit? Come, its time to go!" Jayfeather looked around, "Wolfspirit? Where are you? Wolfspirit! Wolfspirit!"

"He was walking towards me, then he disappeared," Dovewing screamed running towards them her gray pelt fluffed up in fear.

"Now we know why they came," Bluestar spoke, her ears falling back.

"I should go back and wake him up!" Jayfeather sapped, sliding his claws in and out furiously, imagining what he would do if he got hold of the cat that took his apprentice,_ what do I do? He is my responsibility! I need to find him!_

"It's best that you do," Bluestar nodded calming Dovewing.

"And one thing!" Yellowfang hesitated, " I think he heard the prophecy…"

"Oh my…" Bluestar stared at the sky.

* * *

**any ideas for next chap? should Wolfspirit turn against his familly or not or is he still debating with himself?**

**Thanks and review**

**i did a story that has the character list for the last chapter, everytime someone dies or is born the list will change**

**~Wolferret**


	24. Silent Mistery

**Chapter 24**

_I will make them pay! For making me leave my kits!_ Ivypool thought as she stretched in a cave she had found close to ThunderClan territory and had been living in.

"Oh Hawkfrost! What should I do? Attacking them is what I dream of but one against a whole clan in suicide…" Ivypool continued out loud.

"Don't even think about it!" Hawkfrost's voice rang in her head.

"But I would be with you always that way!" she quietly answered back.

"No!" was his only answer.

* * *

"It's to quiet for my taste!" Jayfeather exclaimed as he sat in StarClan in front of Bluestar and Yellowfang.

"I must agree with you, I have a bad feeling about the prophecy!" the blue-gray leader agreed.

"We all need to pay attention to what may be coming up, in the clans and in the Dark Forest." Yellowfang spoke.

* * *

Frostclaw was by the WindClan territory with Breezepelt when she saw a familiar silver-and-white pelt from the corner of her ice-blue eyes, "Mother!?" Frostclaw exclaimed in shock.

She started running towards where the familiar pelt had disappeared in the forest followed by a confused Breezepelt.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked trying to catch up with his mate.

As Frostclaw turned behind a big oak tree she almost bashed into her silver mother. Breezepelt arrived a few moments later.

As the black tom saw Ivypool he stopped in shock. "I-Ivypool…"

"Oh mother!" Frostclaw exclaimed approaching the silver-and-white she-cat. "We miss you so much! Why did you leave?" Frostclaw looked at her mother sadly.

"It was not my choice!" She exclaimed.

"What!" Frostclaw and Breezepelt exclaimed back in unison.

"I was exiled by StarClan Bramblestar and Jayfeather!" her ears folded back as she explained.

Frostclaw's fur spiked in anger, "oh they will regret it!"

Frostclaw looked at Breezepelt, the black tom was nodding in agreement.

"I've been trying to figure how to make them pay for a while but…" Ivypool's voice was almost in despair.

"We will help you!" Frostclaw decided, her tail lashing.

Frostclaw stared as her mother's dark blue eyes shinned in lust and wondered if she should ask the question she had been wondering about since Ivypool had left the Clan.

"I do have a question thought, why haven't we seen you in the Dark Forest?" She finally asked quietly.

"I had to take care of thing and couldn't go there for to long in case some cat approached me..." Ivypool seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

Frostclaw stared at Breezepelt then back at her mother, " Oh ok. Mother I- well we have something to tell you." She mewed happily.

Ivypool's dark blue eyes where shinning curiously as she stared at the young she-cat.

"Well I'm expecting kits!" Frostclaw blurted out.

* * *

Wolfspirit was drying some herbs by the medicine cat's them as he saw Frostclaw hurry into camp looking from side to side breathless. _What is going on?_ He wondered to himself.

Wolfspirit realised that everyone in the clearing was staring at his sister in wonder, Frostclaw realised it as well as she calmed down and advanced normally towards her brother.

"What is it Frostclaw?" Wolfspirit demanded.

"Oh, nothing important," she answered, "just wondering if you know where Shadefall and Tigerstrike are?"

"Hunting," Wolfspirit replied turning back to his herbs, _like if I'm going to believe you that nothing is up!_ He snapped back at his silver sister silently as she left the den and walked towards the camp entry.

_Should I follow her?_ Wolfspirit wondered, _eh um maybe I should just to be sure…_

Wolfspirit cautiously walked into the clearing, everyone was back to their own business, _no one would question a medicine cat leaving, I'll just have to come back with some herbs!_

Wolfspirit silently followed his sister's trail and stopped behind a tree.

"Come with me," his silver sister's familiar voice was urging.

"Why?" It was Shadefall.

"Just follow me," Frostclaw replied.

"Fine," was the tom's only answer.

A nearby bush ruffled and Tigerstrike appeared, "where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Follow me!" Frostclaw demanded to her siblings.

_Why is she keeping me out of this, I'm also her brother!_ Wolfspirit wondered desperately following his siblings deeper into the forest.

* * *

**I know it's not much and i'm sorry it took so long for me to write an other chapter.**

**my word document dissaperared for some reason and i started college.**

**comment :) thanks for your patience**

**~Wolferret**


	25. Love Can Lift Mountains

Wingpaw- Shadefall

Bluepaw- Tigerstrike

Toadpaw- Sorrelstripe

Sparkpaw- Cherryfall

Firepaw- Hollytuft

Owlpaw- Fernsong

Alderpaw- Molewhisker

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Shadefall couldn't believe it when he saw Ivypool waiting next Breezepelt,

"Mother!" he exclaimed in shock before running up to her followed by Tigerstrike.

"I have so many questions to ask you and-"the brown she-cat started before being cut by Frostclaw.

"We don't have time for this!" The silver cat exclaimed furiously, making her sister jump back.

_I wonder why she's getting mad? What is this all about?_ Shadefall wondered to himself. _What don't we know? _Before Shadefall could ask anything Frostclaw continued.

"We have to help-" she stopped as Breezepelt interrupted her by clearing his throat…

Frostclaw gave him a frustrated glare.

"I'm not sure I should be here… this is family business don't you think?" the black tom finally meowed.

"You are part of this family Breezepelt!" the silver-and-white she-cat replied before continuing, "what I was about to say was that we have to help mother get revenge on the clan for exiling her!"

"What!" Tigerstrike exclaimed.

Shadefall was too in shock to react; as he got back together he saw Frostclaw jump behind a nearby tree claws out and spitting followed by a surprised yelp.

"What are you doing here!" Frostclaw was exclaiming, "You followed me! You piec-!"

Then a familiar scarred brown pelt bolted from the tree followed by Frostclaw running after him, lashing her tail furiously._ Wolfspirit! _

They all sat there silently waiting, Shadefall had time to think, _we can't take revenge on the whole clan! _He decided, _they didn't all exile her, especially not Sparkpaw._ Shadefall had become quite attached to the orange she-cat._ I'm sure they don't even know._

Finally Frostclaw reappeared, she looked exhausted.

"H- he runs fast- real fast w- when he wants too," she exclaimed.

"Mother! Shadefall and I have apprentices," Tigerstrike meowed excitedly, "Frostclaw would have if she didn't move to the nursery."

"Ivypool's dark blue eyes lighted up, "who?"

"Your sisters…" Tigerstrike responded.

"Oh! So that means that Squirrelflight's kits are now apprentices also?" the silver-and-white she-cat's blue eyes where shinning with lust.

_Oh no! I hope your not planning on hurting them!_ Shadefall became tense at the thought.

"Indeed mother." Frostclaw responded, the same lust shinning in her ice-blue eyes.

"I think I have an idea!" Ivypool exclaimed coldly.

Shadefall's heart sank,_ oh no! What will I do!?_

* * *

_That was close!_ Wolfspirit was thinking walking back to camp with some catmint. _She almost caught me. _His muscles were hurting from running away from Frostclaw. _I didn't even get to hear anything important!_

Wolfspirit was almost at camp when he heard a whisper, "Wolfspirit!"

He tensed, "Yes?"

Shadefall came out of a bush, fear and despair showing in his ice-blue eyes. The tom was looking from side to side as if to make sure he hadn't been followed.

"Well I need your help," he finally said, "I know we haven't been close lately but please."

"Why would I help you?" Wolfspirit replied, "You never helped me, did you?"

"I know I haven't been fair but do this for Bramblestar's kits" He said cautiously, "They are in danger."

"How do I know it's not a trap?" Wolfspirit demanded.

"You know I care about Sparkpaw! I don't want her to get hurt because our family wants revenge on the clan!"

"I'll see what I can do…" Wolfspirit told his brother before walking to camp. _Now what am I suppose to do?_

* * *

Ivypool woke up in her cave, _what should I do today?_ She wondered. She walked outside the sun was warming her fur.

"Ivypool? Are you there?" Frostclaw's familiar voice echoed.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Ivypool walked up to her daughter.

"Squirrelflight's kits are going to be assessed today, so they will be occupied on hunting and not to much on being hunted," Frostclaw explained, "Shadefall and Tigerstrike are among the cats assessing them so even less protection."

"Perfect!" Ivypool responded, and then looked at her pregnant daughter, "don't you think you should be in the nursery?"

"I want to have some fun, laying there all day is boring!" the silver she cat responded.

"As you wish, but don't start running like you did after your brother Frostclaw!" Ivypool told her daughter sternly.

"Yes mother."

* * *

Shadefall had just come back to tell Wolfspirit that today was the perfect day for Ivypool to do something since Squirrelflight's and Bramblestar's kit would get assessed today.

The four apprentices where eating excitedly next to the fresh kill pile, Sparkpaw's fur was shinning like fire and her green eyes where sparkling.

"Shadefall!" it was Sparkpaw, "come eat with us."

"Oh um yes!" he responded awkwardly, _she is the most beautiful creature ever;_ Shadefall thought as he took a mouse and went to sit beside her.

"Are you exited to become a warrior," Shadefall asked.

"Of course!" Firepaw replied, "like everyone!"

"Firepaw!" Sparkpaw spoke, "he's just asking no need to be rude."

"Don't mind her, she's been grumpy lately." She added to Shadefall. "and yes I can't wait." Her green eyes were staring directly at him, _I'm going to melt… I have to ask her!_

"Sparkpaw?" Shadefall asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can," she replied happily.

"Well I was wondering if you-" Shadefall started before being interrupted.

"Sparkpaw, Firepaw, Owlpaw, Alderpaw," it was Cherryfall waiting at the camp entrance with Molewhisker, Hollytuft, Fernsong, Tigerstrike, and Rosepetal. "Let's go! You too Shadefall."

"Coming!" Sparkpaw replied before glancing sadly at Shadefall.

Shadefall followed the group of cats into the forest, and to the training hollow.

"Now," Cherryfall explained to the apprentices, "your mentors will be following you while Shadefall, Tigerstrike and Rosepetal will watch all of you."

"Not at the same time though," Hollytuft added.

"Now go hunting!" Cherryfall exclaimed.

The four apprentices took of in different directions, Sparkpaw towards ShadowClan, Firepaw towards WindClan, Alderpaw walked towards the lake while Owlpaw went towards camp their mentors far behind them. _This is no good, I have a bad feeling about this._

"Shadefall!" Wolfspirit mewed.

Shadefall looked around to see that he was the last one in the training hollow.

"Shadefall!" Wolfspirit repeated.

"Um yes sorry" Shadefall replied, "you should follow Owlpaw, he's the closest to Ivypool's cave." Shadefall pointed with his tail where the dark brown tom had disappeared to followed by Fernsong.

Wolfspirit nodded and disappeared into the forest. Shadefall walked towards the ShadowClan territory, _I have to keep an eye on her, _he thought as her saw Sparkpaw's orange fur in the undergrowth. _I didn't even realise by where Tigerstrike had gone, _Shadefall realised with a jolt. _I can't leave her! She needs to be protected._

* * *

**Hope you like it, comment any ideas you have**

**thanks**

**what should be the warrior names of the curent apprentices?**

**btw present time (story wise) character list in an other story called Ivypool's True Self Character list**

**~Wolferret**


	26. Love Stronger Than Familly

Sparkpaw- Cherryfall

Firepaw- Hollytuft

Owlpaw- Fernsong

Alderpaw- Molewhisker

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Shadefall was watching Sparkpaw, she had already caught two mice and a squirrel, she was about to lunge on a sparrow when her ears pricked up. _Why are you not paying attention?_ Then Shadefall heard it; yowling and fighting coming from the lakeshore, _Oh no!_

Shadefall started running towards the fighting, he saw Cherryfall running towards the same direction, _seems like she heard it too!_

When they arrived to the lake Shadefall stopped in a jolt, Molewhisker was fighting Hawkfrost while Ivypool was turning around Alderpaw smiling. The ginger apprentice looked terrified. Cherryfall jumped in front of Ivypool and the two she-cats started fighting, _Molewhisker and Cherryfall don't stand a chance!_ Shadefall thought, _but I can't go against my family! Can I?_

"Alderpaw!" a shriek came from behind Shadefall, he turned around to see Sparkpaw running towards him.

The orange she cat was about to lunge to help her brother but Shadefall blocked her way, "Go get help!" he urged her quietly.

"But-"

"Do as I say!"

Shadefall watched as she started running towards camp, when a cat pushed her over, _Mapleshade! Oh no what am I going to do now? _

Sparkpaw got to her paws and backed away from the tortoiseshell she-cat, only to be cornered between Mapleshade and a tree. _She's stuck and she can't win against Mapleshade!_

_I'm going to be in trouble! But I have to do this._

"Don't you touch her!" Shadefall screeched and he jumped between Mapleshade and Sparkpaw, lashing his tail.

Gasps came from his parents and Mapleshade looked furiously at him, _"I'm ready for it! _He stared backwards at Sparkpaw who was staring back at him, _I love you! _He thought as he closed his eyes. The Dark Forest leader lashed at him. Pain spread trout out his body as Mapleshade's sharp claws ripped into his flesh and sent him flying into a tree.

* * *

Wolfspirit stopped running as he saw Shadefall bash into a tree and landed on the ground not moving, blood on his side. Sparkpaw was wailing "Shadefall! Get up!" as Mapleshade approached her.

_Please make him be just unconscious!_ He prayed as he lunged at Mapleshade only to be flung back by her paw, _Wow! She's stronger than I thought!_ Wolfspirit realised.

Wolfspirit yowled in surprise as pain hit him from behind, _Frostclaw!_ _Tigerstrike! _ He recognised his sisters' smell and a familiar smell. _Breezepelt._ _We are outnumbered!_ Wolfspirit was ready to join StarClan when he heard Bramblestar's voice, "Attack."

He got up and tried to look for his sisters but they had disappeared into the undergrowth. He looked for Dark Forest cats but they also had disappeared.

Bramblestar was approaching with Brightheart, Cinderheart, Cloudtail, Lionblaze, Berrynose and Thornclaw. "Cloudtail, Lionblaze try to follow them!"

Wolfspirit ran towards his unmoving brother, Sparkpaw was limping towards him, her eyes grieving. "Tell me he's going to be okay!" She pleaded as Wolfspirit approached, "he saved me, I would be dead without him…"

"He's alive!" Wolfspirit mewed smelling his brother.

"Wolfspirit! Go back to camp!" Bramblestar ordered, "You're bleeding! Bring Sparkpaw with you!"

He hadn't even realised he was bleeding Wolfspirit was too worried about his brother.

"Come on Sparkpaw!" Wolfspirit told the apprentice as he saw Jayfeather and Leafpool approach, "he's in good paws."

Sparkpaw leaned on him as they walked back to camp, Wolfspirit could hear Jayfeather ordering everyone around, "Leafpool go see how the others are doing, Brightheart go with her. Cinderheart go with Wolfspirit- no go with Leafpool, I'll take care of Shadefall!"

As they arrived to camp everyone was in the clearing, they were whispering and all staring at them with shocked and curious glares. _I have no time for this! _Wolfspirit walked towards the medicine cat's den, Sparkpaw still leaning on him.

"Where are you hurt except from your paw?" he asked the young she-cat.

"No, tell me what you need, you wont be helpful if you're hurt!" she responded sternly. _I think I see why Shadefall likes her!_

* * *

Shadefall woke up in pain; his whole body was hurting as he breathed. He opened his eyes to see joyful green eyes staring at him, _Sparkpaw!_

"Wolfspirit! He woke up!" she mewed.

"Tell me if he needs anything!" his brothers voice responded.

"Okay. "She turned back to him, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I have been run over by a monster the elders talk about" he responded, "you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Sparkpaw bent down and liked him on the cheek. Shadefall almost melted,_ I love you!_

"And your siblings?" Shadefall asked awkwardly.

"Alderpaw is the only one that has been hurt part from me," she looked to another nest. Shadefall tried to look but the pain was stopping him from moving too much, he only saw a glimpse of the dark ginger tabby tom. "Cherryfall and Molewhisker are also hurt." She added lying down next to him.

Shadefall approached his head towards hers, "I love you!" he whispered.

Sparkpaw lifted her head her green eyes shinning and liked him on the nose, "I love you too!" she whispered back.

_Everything is perfect!_ Shadefall thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

**What should be next? Dark Forest (Shadefall in trouble)? Warrior ceremony? or?**

**any more name ideas? **

**dont forget to comment**

**Thanks**

**~Wolferret**


	27. Kit Problem

**Chapter 27**

Shadefall woke up in the familiar dark and cold forest, his body was still hurting, _I'm going to be in so much trouble!_ He thought as he advanced in this place that he had always thought of as home.

"Shadefall!" a stern mew brought him back to reality. He turned around to see his powerful father staring at him, his blue eyes blazing, Ivypool standing next to him.

Shadefall swallowed hard, as his parents stared at him, Ivypool's dark blue eyes where showing disappointment as she shook her head.

"Don't you want revenge on the clans for exiling you mother!?" Hawkfrost demanded sternly.

"Um- yes but-" Shadefall was trying to find a way to explain.

"So why did you turn your back on your family to save the daughter of the cat that exiled your mother!" Hawkfrost eyes were now blazing with anger.

"I- um it's that I um…" Shadefall mumbled.

"Go on explain!" his dark brown father demanded sternly.

"I- um I like Sparkpaw…" Shadefall barely mewed out loud

"Awesome!" Hawkfrost's sarcastic voice echoed, "what next!"

Hawkfrost turned and started to walk away, "You're not getting out of this so easily!" he added lashing his tail, "You may not be able to kill Sparkpaw since you like her but you will kill him!" Hawkfrost finished while pointing his dark tabby tail towards a traumatized copy of Bramblestar crouched down between Coldstripe and Wildpelt.

As Shadefall woke up he could hear fast paw steps going in and out the medicine cat's den and nervous mews coming from the clearing, _what is going on,_ he wondered, _are we getting attacked? Is someone injured? Please not Sparkpaw! _Thousands of scenarios where rushing in his head.

"What is happening?" He asked as he saw his brother's familiar brown pelt rushed into the den fur standing on his spine.

"Its Frostclaw! The kits-" He stated as he disappeared in the cave where the herbs were kept, "I'll explain later!" he mewed though a mouthful of herbs before dashing out of the den in a hurry.

Shadefall tried to get up to follow his brother but the pain was to big, _I hope they are fine!_

* * *

_They have to be fine, please make them be fine!_ Wolfspirit prayed as he entered the nursery, something was wrong and he knew it.

Jayfeather and Leafpool were licking vigorously a kit each as Daisy was trying to calm Frostclaw, the silver she-cat yowled as an other kit fell out, Jayfeather looked up at Daisy who shook her head in response.

Wolfspirit still didn't understand how his mentor could know when someone shook their heads. Jayfeather placed the kit he was licking next to Leafpool and grabbed the newborn and licked him.

Leafpool's eyes were dull with grief as she stared at the two black kits in front of her. _No! They can't be dead! They can't!_ Wolfspirit howled silently dropping the herbs in shock. Leafpool looked at him sorrow in her amber eyes.

Wolfspirit came back to reality as his sister yowled in pain as a silver kit tumbled out. Leafpool jolting back to reality took the kit and started licking her.

Jayfeather did not seem wanting to stop licking the kit he had in front of him, _They can't all be dead!_ Wolfspirit mewed silently in despair.

"Wolfspirit!" Jayfeather mew echoed, "give me burnet and give thyme and borage leaves to Frostclaw!"

As Wolfspirit complied he realised that the black kit in front of Jayfeather was breathing. The tiny tom was black with white paws. _At least one survived! _

Wolfspirit looked at his silver sister laying in front of him barley opening her eyes, Frostclaw looked so week and vulnerable in front of him. _She did not deserve that! _Wolfspirit thought as he bowed his head in grief.

* * *

Yowling echoed in the forest, the pain was horrible, _how did I not know I was pregnant; I've had kits before. _The she cat started liking the last kit that came out and placed him with the three other kits in front of her. _How will I take care of them, in my situation? My love I need your help_! She howled in the silent night.

She stared at her kits three toms and a she-kit. Two of the toms where plain silver while the third one was silver with black stripes and paws. The she kit was a dark brown tabby with a black paw_. Lightkit, Silverkit, Rainkit and Barkkit._ _They are just perfect! If only everything was!_

As the morning light arrived, the she cat's claws unsheathed as she heard a branch crack nearby followed by silent mews.

"How do you know where she is?" a cat meowed.

"I know that's all!" another cat snapped back.

"Mother?" the same voice echoed.

The she-cat sheathed her claws as she recognised the voice, "Here!" she responded.

She stared as her kits made shocked faces as they saw the newborns.

"Where is your sister and brother?" she demanded.

"They couldn't come!" her daughter responded. "Why didn't you tell us that you where expecting kits?"

"I didn't know!" the she cat admitted.

"Have you found names yet?" her daughter demanded happily.

"The two silver toms are Lightkit and Silverkit the striped tom Rain kit and the she-kit is Barkkit." She responded.

"Those are good names mother!" the young she cat responded.

Her son approached the kits and sniffed them carefully, "they are healthy…" his voice dropped and his eyes became dull.

She looked at her daughter for explanation but she had the same look on her face, _what happened?_ She wondered as her kits sat down in front of her to explain.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me time**

**i know its quite short but oh well anyways hope u like it**

**dont forget to comment :)**

**~Wolferret**


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you Thalia369, Forestfire, dovewing234 &amp; Waterwing the Writer for those amazing name ideas

Wingpaw- Shadefall

Bluepaw- Tigerstrike

Toadpaw- Sorrelstripe

Sparkpaw- Cherryfall

Firepaw- Hollytuft

Owlpaw- Fernsong

Alderpaw- Molewhisker

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"I'm sure Frostclaw will take them in!" Tigerstrike commented.

"I agree," Wolfspirit replied, "Shadefall? Are you listening?"

Shadefall stared up at his sibling their blue eyes where shinning as they looked at him. His sibling had come up this morning and told him a crazy story about having more siblings. "Um- yes I'm sure she will… but what will you tell the rest of the clan?"

They all looked at each other their eyes questioning, Wolfspirit opened his mouth to answer when Bramblestar's voice stopped him in his track.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting.

"i don't belive it, he won't wait to see if Owlpaw returns" cats where whispering. Shadefall coulden't be sure who it was that was speaking as he was brought back into his memories.

« _"You may not be able to kill Sparkpaw since you like her but you will kill him" Hawkfrost was saying. oh no! he thought as he stared at the young cat in front of him. "go on kill him!" Mapleshade ordered lashing her tail impatiently._

_Shadefall swallowed hard, "If you don't we will and the rest of his siblings", Tigerstrike mewed quietly in his ear._

_I'm sorry Owlpaw but i have to, he silently and sadly mewed to himself as he aproched the brown tom slowly. as he got to the aprentice, Owlpaw was staring back at him pleadingly, oh please forgive me he silently wailed as he jumped onto the smaller cat, I'll do it quikly, if i don't my familly will make you suffer. Shadefall bit into the love of his life's brother's neck. it was over, he was dead._

_"you can return now, we'll take care of the body, Hawfrost spoke not even glancing at his son._»

As the sibling left the medicine cats' den helping Shadefall the brown leader continued. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Bramblestar looked down at his kits, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" The tree apprentices replied in unison. Shadefall couldn't get his eyes off Sparkpaw, the afternoon sun made her pelt shine like a star.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firepool. StarClan honours your thoughtfulness and strength. Sparkpaw, from this moment you will be known Sparkclaw. StarClan honours your courage and determination. Alderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Alderbreeze. StarClan honours your courage and loyalty, and we welcome all of you as full warriors of ThunderClan." Bramblestar finished.

"Firepool! Sparkclaw! Alderbreeze!" the clan chanted in unison.

"We will have to expand the warriors den, but until then you will have to continue sleeping in the apprentices' den." The brown leader added before jumping of the high ledge.

Shadefall felt warm as Sparkclaw walked towards him after the ceremony.

"Hi there!" the young warrior mewed.

"Hi, would you like to take a walk with me?" Shadefall asked.

Behind Sparkclaw, Shadefall could see Tigerstrike and Frostclaw staring at him with an unreadable glare as they sat next to the nursery.

"I would love to," Sparkclaw's voice brought his attention back to her, her eyes were full of worry, "but will you be fine? I mean you're still sleeping in the medicine cat's den."

"yes, let's not walk to fast that's all!" Shadefall replied smiling.

They walked side by side their fur touching as they left camp. Shadefall could feel cats staring at them, _I don't care, _he thought looking at the beautiful she-cat walking next to him, _I have everything I need!_

They stopped by the lake and sat down, "Frostclaw seems better now, I felt so bad for her and her poor kits." Sparkclaw mewed.

"I know it's horrible to loose kits like that but at least they didn't all die." Shadefall replied staring into her beautiful green eyes. "It was very nice of you and your sibling to wait for Alderbreeze to become warriors." _Not everyone would have done the same._ _Frostclaw and Tigerstrike wouldn't have waited…_

"It was the least we could do," she replied placing her head on Shadefall's shoulder.

_Everything is perfect!_ Shadefall thought as the sky started to turn dark, "The vigil!" he exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Oh no I hope I wont be late!" Sparkclaw jumped to her paws.

"Go! Run I'll be fine," Shadefall told her. "I'll stay here a bit longer."

Sparkclaw didn't seem sure but disappeared of his sight in no time.

"Well, well, well, you seem quite happy!" Frostclaw appeared followed by Tigerstrike and Wolfspirit.

"Um- eh yes I am?" Shadefall mumbled.

Frostclaw was about to answer but Wolfspirit interrupted staring at his sister, "we don't have time for this, we have kits to get remember?"

"Let's go!" was the silver queen's only answer.

"Mother?" Tigerstrike spoke, staring at a hole in a tree.

"Yes… quiet they are sleeping!" she murmured as she came out.

Shadefall was shocked as he saw his mother, she was thin, her ribs were showing._ Having four kits to feed on top of herself seems too much for her._

A pitiful mew came from inside the tree, "great they awoke!" Ivypool let herself fall to the ground.

Tigerstrike had disappeared from Shadefall's sight, _what is she up too? _She reappeared a moment later carrying a fat squirrel in her mouth and placed it in front of their mother.

Ivypool glared upwards to her daughter, then ate the squirrel like she was starving. "You may take them," she mewed between two mouth fulls.

Shadefall saw Frostclaw bend into the tree and came back with a gray kit, Tigerstrike and Wolfspirit did the same coming back with a kit each. Wolfspirit placed his in front of Shadefall. Shadefall gave his brother a grateful look before Wolfspirit returned with another gray kit.

"You may go now," Ivypool mewed entering the tree.

_She does not seem fine…_ Shadefall though, as he took the tiny kit that was lying in front of him.

As they approached camp it was silent _everyone must be sleeping. The Vigil! What will I tell Sparkclaw when she asks me where those kits came from?_ He stared as his sisters._ They did it on purpose like that I'll have to explain._

As they entered camp Shadefall could see Sparkclaw and her sibling staring at them curiously. He followed his sibling into the nursery where Daisy was sleeping with Moonkit. As they entered she looked up and her eyes doubled as she saw the kits.

Frostclaw placed herself in her nest and they placed the kits in with her, Tigerstrike went to Daisy and took Moonkit to her mother. _He will have playmates now _Shadefall thought happily as he returned to the medicine cats den with Wolfspirit.

Jayfeather was waiting for them at the entrance of the den.

* * *

sorry that it took me so long

i think ill have to kill some warriors their is too much but who and how any ideas?

also need a title for this chapter

thanks

~wolferret


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Wolfspirit stared at Shadefall then back at Jayfeather, the gray medicine cat was waiting for an explanation, _how are we going to explain four kits that have Ivypool's smell on them…_

"Jayfeather we can explain" Shadefall finally broke the silence.

"So explain, go ahead!" his blind blue eyes were fierce, Wolfspirit could swear that he was staring at them.

"Um… we um… found them by the lake," Shadefall looked towards his brother, "we couldn't leave them to die!"

Wolfspirit shifted his paws as he inwardly was shaking his head _what about Ivypool's smell! Hopefully Frostclaw will have removed our mothers sent by now!_

Jayfeather didn't seem to believe them as he lashed his tail furiously. "Go get some sleep" was all he answered before entering his den followed by the two brothers looking at each other anxiously.

* * *

When Wolfspirit woke the next morning, Shadefall was still sleeping in the nest beside him. "_He lookes so peacefull'_ Wolfspirit thought_ 'i have never seen him look that way". _Wolfspirit got up, stretched and walked out of the medicine cat's den silently not to wake his brother. He scanned the clearing and found Jayfeather siting by the leaders den talking to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. "_That can't be good" _Wolfspirit mumbled under his breath as he saw Bramblestar glance in his direction motioning with his brown tail to approach. Wolfspirit swallowed as he began advancing towards the small group. Bramblestar whispered something to his mate and she left towards the warriors' den.

"Follow me!" was all Bramblestar said as he began entering his den, Wolfspirit slowly following him, his tail dragging on the ground.

"Where did you get those kits from?" Bramblestar demanded his amber eyes blazing as soon as they entered.

"b-by the lake-" Wolfspirit started lightly.

"Don't lie to me!" the brown leader said while lashing his brown tail behind him.

"We did find them by the lake! but …" Wolfspirit stopped _please help me what do I do?_ He pleaded for someone to answer him but their was no answer.

"But what!?"

"theyaremysiblings" Wolfspirit blurted out deciding it was best to tell the truth to his leader.

"Repeat slower Wolfspirit!"

"Uh they are um my siblings?" he answered in a questioning tone, " I mean we couldn't leave them out there, she couldn't feed them! They would of all died!" Bramblestar's eyes widened at what he had just learned. "You mean that they are Ivypool's?"

Wolfspirit just nodded.

"You can leave now…" Bramblestar seemed utterly confused as the medicine cat left for the fresh kill pile

Wolfspirit took a sparrow and settled down next to the medicine cat's den but looked up as he thought he saw a ginger tail tip disappear out of camp followed by his tabby brown sister. _What is she up to this time?_ Wolfspirit wondered and he continued eating his sparrow.

* * *

"So what did you want to tell me that was so important that it couldn't be said in camp?" the dark ginger she-cat in front of her asked.

"We're to close to camp, let's go by the lake were we won't get disturbed" she answered as she looked at the cat. The she-cat looked at her through unsure green eyes. "Um sure"

_If only you knew what was coming next, _she silently laughed as they approached the lake; she slowed down to let the ginger cat be in front of her.

The she-cat's ginger pelt shone in the sunlight as she turned to face the brown she cat.

"So Tigerstrike whaaa-" she was cut short as Tigerstrike lunged at her throat, leaving no chance to the surprised and shocked she-cat. Her fangs tore easily through the ginger pelt and blood started pouring out onto Tigerstrike muzzle. She smiled as the former deputy fell limp between her jaws. She stared at the cat below her, her green eyes empty; Tigerstrike took her ginger pelted scruff and dragged the she-cat to the lake entering the water slowly. She hatted the feeling of her fur clinging to her skin but continued dragging the cat into the water _I'll be a real Dark Forest cat now! _She thought proudly as she let go of the cat's scruff. "Goodbye Squirrelflight" she murmured as she watched the ginger she-cat disappear into the depths of the lake.

* * *

I know this was short and it took me a very long time to publish and dont really have an exuce part from i didnt feel like writing o.O

and im also editing by old chapters so if you saw or see anything that needs to be fixed or ameliorated please tell me

anyway this story will end soon but dont worry there's a sequel comming up

review

Wolferret


	30. it wont be long for chap 30

the chapter will be posted today or tomorow. im so sorry to make you all wait for so long.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Wolfspirit was checking up the kits as he heard ruffling comming from the camp entry, he looked up from the sleeping kits as he heard the search party entering the camp. The medicine cat walked out of the nursery and realised that they had not found Squirrelflight by the looks on their faces, Brambleclaw's amber eyes were dull, as were the eyes of his kits. He could see his brother trying to comfort Sparkclaw, but she did not seem to hear him and her eyes were not focused._ I wonder what happened to her mother… _Leafpool looked like a dead cat standing, like her soul had been dragged out of her body, he couldn't stand seeing one of his mentors like that. _No way _he screamed in his head remembering what he saw the day before. _Tigerstrike! You killed her didn't you? _He silently asked as he shifted his stare to his tabby sister who was standing next to Leafpool.

Wolfsprit assumed that Tigerstrike felt his stare as the brown she-cat looked up at him grinning. Even though he had figured out what had happened _my sister killed my mentor's sister, how can I look at Leafpool knowing that!_ He couldn't bring himself to decide if he should do something about it or not.

" Don't make such a face! It looks suspicious! You'll draw attention to yourself brother" Frostclaw's cold whispering voice whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"Leave me alone" he spat back to his silver sister dashing out of camp, ignoring the confused stares he got from his clanmates. _I can't stand it anymore! I have to do something … but what can I do?_

Wolfsprit stopped running only when he got to the lake, he sat down looking up at the sky. It was peaceful and the medicine cat closed his eyes. Movement from behind him made he brown medicine cat jump up when his brother flew out of the trees. "Wolfspirit! What happened" Shadefall mewed his blue eyes full of concern.

"Yesterday I saw Tigerstrike and Squirrelflight leave camp together, but only our sister came back." Wolfspirit admitted.

"Oh I see, I guessed as much knowing our family." Shadefall murmured looking at the ground. _ I assume he must be thinking about Sparkclaw,_ Wolfspirit decided.

"I know that it can't continue like this but what can we do about it?" Shadefall mewed out like a newborn kit shifting his brown paws.

His brother brought his white tail to Shadefall making him look up "I don't know but it's not okay for it to continue like this. We could all live happily if this stopped. Me being the best medicine cat I can be and you making the perfect family with Sparkclaw! Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, of course but how can we make that happen?" Shadefall answered back.

"I d-" Wolfspirit was interrupted by a branch cracking. Both brothers jumped and turned towards the sound and watched as a familiar gray pelt appeared from the shadows of the forest.

"Great StarClan you scared us!" Wolfspirit exclaimed, relaxing as Jayfeather approached the brothers.

The gray medicine cat sat down curling his tail around his paws, "would you like to share your concerns with me?" he demanded.

Both brothers looked at each other, nodded then turned to the older cat.

"Well we kind of know, well not that we saw it happen but well um-" "talk properly! How old are you" Jayfeather interrupted Shadefall's mumbling.

Shadefall watched as Wolfspirit took a deep breath _he is probably taking_ _his courage _he guessed as Wolfspirit answered his mentor, "We kind of know what happened to Squirrelflight and we can't stand living like this anymore!" the brown medicine cat finished looking at his brother ears down.

"Hmmm" was all the reply they got form Jayfeather.

_I guess he had figured out by himself what had happened to the ginger deputy, but if he had then why was he here? _Shadefall wondered staring from his brother to Jayfeather.

Little did the tree cats know, angry gleaming eyes stared at them from the shadow of the forest, and had heard every single word that had been spoken.

* * *

Can you guess to who the eyes are from?

Sorry bout the super long wait.

I might do a "chapter" answering your comments would it be a good idea?


End file.
